The Wild Flower
by Caskettlove77
Summary: AU meeting of Castle and Beckett. Kate owns a flower shop. "He didn't normally write anything other than mysteries but all of a sudden lines were pouring out about the beautiful woman from the flower shop."
1. Chapter 1

_Here is something light I've been working on. AU meeting of Castle and Beckett. It will be at least a few chapters long and contain fluff and light drama to keep the story going. I hope you enjoy!_

 _*For anyone following Secret Love, I'm still deciding if there will be more chapters or not but will decide soon._

* * *

"Dad, I got the job!" Alexis shrieked running into his office where he had been attempting to write for the better half of the day.

"What job honey?"

"At the flower shop, the one across the street."

"Alexis how are you going to find time to work with all your other activities? I could raise your allowance if there is something you need honey."

"Dad, we talked about this remember? I need to gain some real world-real life experience to beef up my college resumes. I need to be well rounded, I won't be able to live off of you forever. Besides it is part-time and the owner, Kate says that she can be flexible with my schedule."

"Ok, it sounds like a great opportunity, just make sure you leave some time in your busy schedule for some fun," he said standing and bringing his daughter close to hug her and kiss the top of her head.

His little girl was growing up. She'd only been seventeen for a few months and she was already looking at colleges and summer internships. And now a job. She was maturing so quickly. He longed for the days spent with her at the park, going down the slide and eating ice cream. She was turning into a woman before his eyes.

"I will Dad, besides, sometimes I think you have enough fun for the both of us. Maybe too much fun," she smirked at him.

"Yeah, well, I'm not today. I'm chained here to the desk until I manage to write something decent enough to submit to Gina," he whined sitting back into his desk chair.

"You just need some new inspiration Dad, you'll find it," she assured him.

Ever since he killed off the main character, Derrick Storm, of his best-selling novels, he was stuck. Dare he say he had dreaded writer's block, something that he would admit to no one other than himself for fear that saying it out loud would confirm it was true. He had been searching for inspiration, and getting himself into some trouble because of it.

He recently went skydiving, looking for a spark the thrill might provide. He took lessons from a professional race car driver and nearly crashed. One time he _accidentally_ joined a parade float after he had a little too much to drink and tried to grab the mic and start singing. He'd ended up sleeping that off in a holding cell at a police precinct downtown. His mother was not happy about bailing him out.

But nothing sparked him. There was no desire to know more, to make a story come alive on the page. It had been six months since he had written anything of substance. Add to the fact that his daughter was so independent now. His life was changing. He was drifting and was maybe a little depressed.

"Well, I hope I find it soon, or your grandmother might need to find an acting job she actually gets paid for."

"You'll find it, I have faith in you," his wise daughter reconfirmed to him kissing him on the cheek before running off to her room.

He opened up his internet search page and typed in: " _how to be inspired"_ as a last ditch effort. Before reading the results, frustrated with himself, he closed the laptop and huffed out of his office.

* * *

Alexis had been working at the little flower shop across the street for a few weeks, and had been talking nonstop about how lovely it was. "It's like a little corner of sunshine Dad," she'd said. "You walk in and it is like summer, the floral scents and smell of nature is everywhere. And my boss, Kate is really great Dad. You would like her."

He was glad that this new adventure was going well for her. He wished that something was going better for himself. Gina had threatened to make him return his latest advance if he didn't have a new book started by the end of the month. It wasn't that he needed the money exactly, but it only fueled his sense of failure. And failure did not exactly allow the creative juices to flow.

"Dad, why don't you get out of the house for awhile, go take a walk or something. You're starting to depress me," Alexis stated, worry in her eyes.

"Alexis, I'm fine," he said turning to look at her. Upon seeing her serious expression he said, "OK, pumpkin, I will right now," putting on a smile in an attempt to ease his daughter's concerns.

He started walking out of the building of his loft in the direction of his favorite corner coffee shop. Coffee was always a good idea. Noticing the flower shop Alexis worked at he decided to stop in even though she wasn't on shift today. Maybe some _sunshine_ as Alexis put it would do him some good.

The Wild Flower, a cute little boutique shop came into view and he opened the antique door and a little bell tinged signaling his arrival. He was instantly greeted with the smell of roses and lavender. Lush greenery, eucalyptus maybe, filled industrial style buckets along floor beside the brick counter. Rows of color filled the entire space, including wooden crates affixed to the walls brimming with peonies, lilies, and every other flower he thought imaginable. The place was quaint, not like a chain store, and seemed like a good environment for her daughter's first job.

"I'll be right with you," a voice called from the back room where he saw the profile of a woman with long auburn hair reach for a vase on a shelf high above her head.

"I'm just a little short staffed today," she continued, still not knowing who she was talking to.

She struggled a few seconds more before he called out, "Would you like some help with that?" referring to the vase out of her reach.

"Oh, no that's OK, I'm fine," she replied, finally reaching for an abandoned wooden stool nearby. Reaching her desired object, she walked towards him, smiling.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the woman asked as she subtly took him in, noticing the bright blue of his eyes.

"Oh, well, actually I was just walking by. Um, thought I'd stop in and check out the store. You know, flowers, they are nice, and all," he said stammering through his response.

What is wrong with me? He chided silently. Upon seeing her his tongue had seemed to stop connecting to his brain. Or maybe it was his brain that was the problem or the distraction of the blood coursing rapidly through his veins.

He was instantly taken with this beautiful woman in front of him. She was tall and slender with gorgeous hazel eyes. She could have been a model if she wanted to. A green apron was tied around her waist accentuating her curves and her smile made his insides start to tingle. Wow, he hasn't felt like this in a long time.

"That's OK, take your time, look around. Let me know if there is anything I can help you with," she said meeting his eyes and holding them for a pause longer than normal.

 _Do I know him?_ She wondered. He certainly was good looking, handsome in a rugged kind of way, and he had such a bright smile, it made the corners of his eyes crinkle. _He seems familiar._ She found herself smiling back and momentarily forgot what she had been doing.

"I, um, I'm just going to be here, trying not to fall of that stool, so… just let me know if you need anything," she repeated with a small laugh suddenly feeling a bit flushed.

"Thanks, I will," he responded. He walked around a bit more glancing casually in her direction every now and then as she arranged sunflowers in a vase. Unable to justify his perusal of the shop any longer, he finally picked up a bouquet of lilies and brought them up to the counter.

"All ready?"

"Yeah, thank you. This is a really cute place." he smiled back.

"Thanks, I opened up about a year and a half ago. Nice choice," she said referring to the flowers, "lilies are one of my favorites. Did you want a card for the special someone?" she inquired. _Smooth Kate, real smooth_.

"The special…" _oh,_ he smiled realizing her meaning, "Well they are for my mother," he made clear, "She got passed over for a part in the play she was auditioning for so I thought these might cheer her up."

"Oh, she's an actress. Well, how about this one then?" she said flipping through a wooden box on the counter and producing a small floral card that said

" _A_ _flower does not think of competing with the flower next to it. It just blooms_."

"Perfect. Thank you…" he trailed off insinuating that she could give her name.

"Kate"

"Kate. That's perfect. I mean the card, it's perfect. Thank you," taking a breath in to compose himself he said, "I'm Rick by the way," he held out his hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you, Rick. Maybe we'll see you around here again?"

"Definitely," he said reluctantly letting go of her hand.

"Well, have a good day. I hope your mom enjoys the flowers," she said teeth biting the side of her lip to control the smile breaking through.

"You too, I mean, have a good day too. And, thanks I know she will," he glanced at her one more time before turning to exit the little shop.

He paused on the sidewalk after clearing the shop window to take a breath. _Wow, she is just, wow_ , ran through his head.

He continued on his way to the coffee shop thinking of how soon was too soon to return to see Kate. _Would buying flowers everyday be weird_?

After he left, Kate noticed the smile lingering on her face. It had been a long time since she felt those butterflies in her stomach. Not since Will. Her almost fiance who had left her to pursue his career four years previous. There had been other suitors since but none had made her feel half of what she just did with this stranger, with Rick. _I hope he comes in again_.

* * *

At home that night, thoughts of the encounter with Rick at her shop were still flashing through her mind. She felt drawn to him for some reason and in the back of her mind she kept thinking she knew him. When she reached for a book to read as she soaked the day away in a bubble bath, it came to her.

Yes, Rick. He was Richard Castle the mystery writer. She turned the book in her hand to the back cover and his smiling face was looking back at her. His eyes were much more impressive in person and though he had aged a few years since the picture had been taken, it was still him. She enjoyed his books, had read almost all of them but it was her mother who had really been the fan. Kate smiled thinking of how happy her mom would be to know that she had met him and he had bought flowers from her shop.

Then she started to remember little news clips, short blips in the gossip section she'd seen about him. He had a reputation as a playboy, signing women's chests at book tours and new girlfriend every other week. He was known to be running around the city doing crazy stunts and recently she thought he had been arrested _Great, I'm still attracted to the bad boys._

She shook her head to herself and sunk down into the blissfully warm water. _Well, I guess I can forget about him._ He just seemed so nice and down to earth in her shop. She opened the book, a Derrick Storm novel and replaced thoughts of Rick with the story unfolding on the pages.

* * *

After returning from the coffee shop that afternoon, Rick was attached to his computer. This time it was writing for pleasure that had him sitting there for several solid hours. He didn't normally write anything other than mysteries but all of a sudden lines were pouring out about the beautiful woman from the flower shop. She stirred up feelings inside of him and he took what came to him and wrote. It may never turn into anything publishable but he was writing and he wanted to be. That in and of itself was a victory in his mind.

He hoped Alexis wouldn't mind his newfound interest in her boss. He made a note to talk with her about it before stopping by the flower shop again.

He absolutely wanted to stop in again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who is following along and those who have left reviews! Enjoy!_

* * *

Two days later the shop was unusually busy and Kate was glad to have extra help.

"Alexis could you fill the order for Mrs. Thompson, the one that came in this morning please?"

Hiring Alexis had been a great choice. Being such a small shop Kate only had three employees besides herself to keep her overhead low and make sure she could afford the rent in this neighborhood. She could tell from the interview that this young woman was a perfectionist, was very intelligent and would work hard for her. All of that had been true and more.

Kate was starting to get attached to her in a way. They had slowly started to get to know each other and a friendship had been forming. Kate knew about Alexis' goal to attend the high school summer program at Stanford and was waiting on the letter with their decision. Alexis often made her laugh with antics about her father. How he had burned his eyebrows off a few Thanksgivings ago, and sharing about the famous laser tag wars they had weekly at home. He sounded like a very interesting man.

"Sure thing! I'm on it Kate," she assured her with a spring in her step. Kate had insisted early on that she address her by her first name and after correcting Alexis several times when she addressed her as Ms. Beckett so formally, she finally caught on. The young woman becoming more comfortable and less nervous about the norms of her first job.

"Ok, I've got it filled and it's out for delivery now. What else do you need me to do?"

"Oh, can you help the customer who just came in please?" Kate asked.

"Definitely."

Overhearing the order that the client was picking up Kate intervened. "Alexis, sorry let me handle this one ok? Can you finish prepping those vases with water over there?" Kate asked. Alexis noticed her demeanor had changed with this customer, she seemed sad.

She didn't mean to eavesdrop but the store was so small and she really couldn't help it. She heard Kate telling the customer that there would be no charge for the order, the shop would cover it. The flowers were apparently for a fallen police officer, killed in the line of duty from the 12th precinct. Kate gave her condolences and helped the customer carry the flowers out to an awaiting car. She seemed so crestfallen when she returned.

"Are you alright?" Alexis inquired in a soft voice.

Kate gave a small nod back to her and said that she would be. Alexis couldn't help wonder if she often covered the costs of funeral flowers or if this one was different somehow.

* * *

Towards the end of her shift, when all the orders of the day had been filled the doorbell tinged with the notice of a customer. Kate was up at the counter while Alexis cleaned up clippings from the back room table.

"Hello Kate," Rick said entering the shop.

"Oh, hi, _Mr. Castle_ ," she said looking up to see him smiling back at her.

"So, I see you've found me out."

"Yeah," she responded. "I thought you looked familiar and then I noticed your picture on the back of my book."

"Oh, so you are a fan," he smiled looking pleased. There it was, the playboy grin.

"No, not really just an old book I had laying around," she tossed back seemingly uninterested.

Hmm, usually when women found out who he was it worked in his favor, not against him. _She really is different isn't she?_

"Is there something I can do for you today? Your mother need some more flowers?"

"No, that's not exactly why I came by… So-wait, you're not a fan but you own my book?"

"What, did you expect me to fawn over you because you are semi-famous?" she asked eyebrows raised to him.

"Semi?" he huffed, " _Semi-famous_?" He said bringing his hand to his chest. "You wound me Kate," he continued but he was still smiling.

 _Ugh, stop Kate, why are you still flirting with him!_

Thankfully she was saved by Alexis coming up front and catching his eye.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey, pumpkin!" he said happily to her, still sideways glancing at Kate a moment longer before looking to his daughter.

 _Dad?!_ Oh, no, that's right. Alexis Castle. Her last name is _Castle_. _How did I miss that!? I really must be losing my touch._ Well, this situation just got awkward.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I'm working…" Alexis replied a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

They had talked about his encounter with Kate the other day and Alexis seemed pleased that her father had some interest in her. She liked and admired Kate a great deal. She was a strong independent woman running her own business. She was extremely intelligent and very kind. Alexis' embarrassment was more about her father interfering with her work now and getting her into trouble.

"Kate," Alexis continued, "this is my dad, Rick. But, I think you guys have already met."

 _Oh he told her about that? I wonder what he said about me?_

"Yes we did," Kate replied, "but for some reason I didn't make the connection about you two until now. I can see the resemblance," she said looking at the father-daughter pair.

"She inherited my _gorgeous_ blue eyes," he said wiggling his eyebrows, "but her intelligence far surpasses mine," he said praising his daughter. A subtle pink flushing Alexis' face and a smile filing Kate's.

"Pumpkin, I was just coming by to see if you wanted to get a bite to eat now that your shift was over?"

"Sure, sounds good, just let me finish cleaning up here and-"

"Alexis, it's ok, you can head out, I'll finish up here," Kate told her.

"Are you sure? I know it was a busy day."

She assured the young lady, "Yes, I'm sure. Go. Have a nice time with your dad."

"Thanks! See you on my shift in a couple of days!"

"See you then," she confirmed.

"Nice to see you again Kate," Rick said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah," she replied as they turned to leave.

How could a man with his reputation have such a wonderful daughter? Then she was reminded that all the funny stories and sweet moments Alexis had shared about her dad, had been about him. About Rick. Maybe she had been wrong in some of her assumptions about him. Her heart sped up thinking about him. _No, I don't have time for a playboy. He's probably not even interested in me anyway,_ she thought. Maybe this won't end up being a problem.

* * *

"So you really like her don't you?" Alexis asked as they walked to the diner a couple blocks down that they often frequented.

"I don't know," he said vaguely. "She seems nice."

"Dad, I saw the way you were making goo-goo eyes at her."

"What? Me? Never!" he smiled back.

"You should ask her out."

"You think?" He asked wanting to really make sure she would be ok with it. His daughter always came first.

"Yes dad, go for it."

"Well, maybe you could give me some intel first. What does she like to do?"

"Ok, I said you could ask her out, not that I would be your wingman. You're going to have to figure that out on your own. Oh, and if you guys do get together, I do not want to hear any details!"

"Fair enough. But, answer me just one question…" he glanced at his daughter pushing his luck just a bit. "Does she like coffee?"

* * *

The next morning he decided to go for it. He was thoroughly intrigued by this woman and wanted, _needed,_ to get to know her better. Today he walked to the coffee shop first, and got two coffees, one with foamed milk and one with sugar-free vanilla for her, as a little bird had told him she often ordered, and headed to the The Wild Flower. He was going over and over in his mind what he would say. It was not often that he was flustered by a woman but Kate seemed to have that effect on him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud engine of a motorcycle, a Harley maybe, that drove by and parked right in front of the flower shop. As a woman got off, he stood mouth open watching as she took off her helmet and shook out her hair.

 _Kate._

 _Wow_. Seeing her in that leather jacket and those tight jeans climbing off of the bike definitely _did_ things to him. He took another breath before finishing the short walk to greet her.

"Hi," he said coming to stand next to her.

She turned at the voice a little startled. "Oh, hey Castle."

" _Castle?_ " he questioned.

"Sorry, old habit. What are you doing here? I was just about to open up the shop."

"Well, I-um, actually, I was just coming from the coffee shop on the corner, thought maybe you'd like a coffee too," he said raising his eyebrows in question to her.

"Sure," she said tentatively, "thank you." She took the cup from him, their fingers brushing gently as she did, before taking a sip. "Mmm, vanilla. How did you…?"

" _Alexis_ ," they said in unison both smiling.

"Thank you, this is really sweet," she said her pulse starting to race at his gesture and his nearness. She turned and reached down to unlock the gate covering the front door to the flower shop.

"So, I was wondering," he started, waiting for her to stand and helping her push the gate up. "Would you like to get dinner sometime?"

She paused in front of him, pinching her lip between her teeth as she pondered her response.

"Listen, Rick, I'm flattered but I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked. Following her into the shop, he took the bag she was juggling so she wouldn't drop her coffee. She flicked the lights on and turned to face him again, looking to the bag he was carrying for her and tried not to let her delight show. _He is so attentive_.

"I just don't want to complicate things with Alexis, I would hate for her to be uncomfortable with this…"

"You don't have to worry about that I already talked with her. She's fine with it." He was trying to persuade her. It was almost working too, she had to look away from his adorable puppy dog eyes to continue.

"Rick, honestly, I don't know that I'm in a good place to date right now," she sighed. "I've had a rough couple of years and I just don't think it's the right time." He instantly wanted to know what the last few years were like, that she referred to as rough, but now wasn't the time.

"And," she said continuing, "I've heard your reputation. I've seen the pictures in the news of you with a different girl on your arm every other night. What if I don't want to become one of your _conquests_?"

"Or, I could be one of yours," he offered, but backpedaled after seeing the glare on her face. "Ok, ok, well, what about this, what if we just went as friends?"

She squinted her eyes and pierced her lips in what he found to be the most adorable way, as she considered his offer.

"Fine. But, you try any funny business and I will have you know, that I have easy access to a gun."

"There is just _so_ much about you that I need to know," he responded slack jawed and astonished at her answer.

"I promise, no funny business, just a nice dinner out with a new friend. You can even pick the place if you want," he smiled overjoyed that she had said yes, granted with conditions, but still _yes_.

"Fine, pick me up at 7:30. Here," she said producing her cell phone, "put your number in and I'll text you my address." _I can do friends,_ she thought. He obeyed putting in his number and taking a quick selfie, saving it as his contact picture before giving back her phone.

"Ok, so I'll pick you up for our friend dinner at 7:30," he said cheerfully.

"See you then," and she headed back to the storage room before she could rescind on her decision.

 _Playing with fire, Kate._


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, so 9:30 Saturday," Kate said talking into her cell phone later that night as she sifted through the clothing options in her closet.

"Same place as last time?" her friend asked on the other line.

"Yeah, the cafe on the corner. Lanie, I gotta go. I need to get ready."

"You going on a date?"

"No, it's not a date, just dinner with a friend."

"A _man_ friend?"

" _Lanie…_ "

"What? Girl, you need to start dating again, add a little spark to your life. Oh, friends with benefits?"

"Lanie! No. Well, at least not tonight..." _I can't believe I just said that._

" _Uh-huh_. Anyways I expect to hear all about this _non-date_ on Saturday. I think we have a lot of catching up to do Kate Beckett," she said with her usual amount of sass.

"Fine, we'll talk then. Promise." She said a quick goodbye before her long-time friend could start another round of questioning and pulled a new sweater out of her dresser drawer.

He would be here any minute and she still wasn't dressed. She had taken a quick shower to wash the day off of her before Lanie had called to set up a time to get together.

She needed to keep her outfit casual, friend like, and choose jeans and her soft blue sweater. It would be just right for the fall night.

She had just finished adding a few curls to her hair when he knocked on the door.

"Hey Castle," she said opening the door and inviting him in.

"Hi, nice place," he said looking around noticing the trendy artwork, industrial style architecture and shelves filled with books that lined her office wall. He started to wonder what types of books covered those shelves. How many of his books? She interrupted his thoughts and he decided against snooping at least this time.

"Thanks, let me just grab my purse and we can go."

He watched her walk into another room, perhaps her bedroom and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked tonight. She was dressed casually, but something about the powder blue sweater accentuated her skin tone and made it glow. Her chestnut hair color popped against it, and soft curls cascaded down her back. He wondered what it would be like to run his hands through it as he kissed her. _Friends, Rick, friends,_ he tried to remind himself.

"So, where are you taking me tonight?" he asked as they made their way down to her lobby and exited the building.

"There is this little Italian place that has the best wood grilled pizza that I have been craving all week. I hope you like pizza,"

"Love it, one of my top five favorites." He hailed a cab and opened the door for her, allowing her to enter first and give the address to the pizza place. They fell into easy conversation on the ride over. He didn't know that much about her yet, but at the same time he felt that he had known her forever.

They were seated at a table adorned with a checkered red and white table cloth, a classic setting, with soft candle light near the window. The place wasn't too crowded considering it was a Thursday night. Once they had placed their food and wine order she asked what she had wanted to know since she met him.

"So, I've been wondering…"

" Ask me anything, I'm an open book so to speak," he said with a smile.

"Why did you kill off Derrick Storm? I mean you had a franchise going there. You could have paralyzed him or put him in a coma or something. Why kill him off?"

The wine came and they clinked glasses before they both took delightful sips and then he answered her.

"Ok, first off. Now I know for sure that you are a fan," he teased and she gave him a noncommittal glance back, purposefully withholding her smile.

"And second, I guess I just got bored with him. He went through every scenario, every escape of death I could think of and I just need something... more now. A new character, new experiences," he told her.

"I think I'm hoping for something different, maybe of more substance in my writing; and in my life," he added more softly.

"So, are you working on something new now?" she inquired.

"Well, I have some ideas. I've been playing around with a few new characters but I'm not sure where it's going yet. Alexis is certain that I will find my inspiration soon," he said looking up into her eyes.

The way he looked at her took her breath away for a moment and she took another sip of wine to compose herself before speaking again. "She's really a wonderful young lady, Castle," Kate said.

"Yes, she is. She's my cheerleader, she's always had faith in me, encourages me, especially when I go through a writing dry spell."

"You mean writer's blo-" she started before being cut off.

"No-don't say it you'll jinx me!" he interrupted quickly. She shook her head at him with an amused smile and looked down at her glass.

"Ok, my turn for questions. What did you do before you opened the flower shop? You mentioned that you started it not long ago…"

"Well," she said looking back up at him and taking a breath in, trying to decide how much information to share. "Actually, I was a cop."

His face shone with surprise and his mouth opened slightly taking in this new information.

"Really," he said excitement growing in his voice. "Tell me more," he said eyebrows raised as he leaned towards her with his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his fist. He had such a childlike wonder about him that was very endearing.

"I worked as a detective, around nine years at the 12th precinct," she waited for him to take that in before adding. "I worked in homicide."

She wasn't sure how he would take the information as many people couldn't relate to what she did for so many years. Men and women alike often found her, and the job very intimidating. Most of her friends were still people she had worked with for many years; people who understood the job and what it entailed.

Rick looked as if he had won the jackpot, which surprised her.

"Wow, I did not see that coming," he said almost in awe; fully intrigued by her. "Ok, what was the weirdest case you worked? She let out a little chuckle at his response.

The pizza arrived and they momentarily got lost in their first bites. Oohing and ahhing over the food. He complimented her choice of restaurant, sharing that it was some of the best pizza he'd ever had and he knew his way around a New York pizza.

"So," he said restarting their conversation. "Is that why you've been calling me Castle? That's a cop thing isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess old habits are hard to break," she responded.

"Well, I like it. I think it suits me, makes me sound more important," he said taking another bite of pizza. The cheese strung out as he pulled it away and it, along with a trail of red sauce ran down his chin.

"Yes, it elevates your status so much pizza boy," she teased handing him a napkin.

"Man, pizza man. Thanks," he said taking the napkin and wiping his chin. "So, why did you stop being a cop?"

"A couple of years ago I was shot." He sobered at her words, staying silent, all of his attention on her, waiting for her to tell more.

"I was shot in the chest and I almost died." His eyes immediately lowered to her chest and then rose up as he caught himself. "There were lots of other things happening at the time. I was working on a really important case. I don't want to get into it all now. It's kind of heavy," she said sighing.

"But, I decided not to go back after my recovery. I thought I'd try something new. Flowers have always been really special in my family, to my mom and they can bring people such joy, they can bring life to a space, to a home, you know? So I figured that is how I would help people, help myself heal, at least for now," she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders and picked up another slice of the pizza they'd been sharing.

"Wow, Kate, I had no idea. I never would have guessed any of that just by looking at you," he said his face serious.

"I will say though, I feel better about your comment about the gun now," he said with a smile, earning one back from her.

They enjoyed the rest of their pizza and wine, Kate passing up dessert while Rick chose chocolate ice cream with fudge sauce. The conversation tended toward lighter topics; movies and favorite books. Realizing they enjoyed similar movies and genres, they agreed to check out a movie at the Angelica the next week. As friends of course.

They split the bill and leaving the restaurant, they decided to walk a while as the night air was crisp, the smell of falling leaves filling the air, but not too cold to be uncomfortable.

Kate bumped her shoulder into his as they walked along the sidewalk and said, "Can I tell you something without it going to your head?"

He gave her a look of feigned shock before answering truthfully, "Of course."

"I've had a really nice night getting to know you," she said watching her shoes as they walked along.

"Me too Kate. I feel really comfortable with you. I feel like I don't have to put on a show or anything."

"You don't, not with me. You surprised me. You're not at all what I expected when I met you."

"In a good way?" he asked with worried eyes.

"Yes, in a good way," she assured him and playfully gave his arm a little punch. "I think we are going to be great friends."

 _Yeah, friends_ , he thought, his heart falling a bit with disappointment.

"Me too," he managed to respond, though he knew he wanted more, he would take friends for now.

They took a cab the rest of the way back to her place when the night naturally wound down. Kate was ready to get some rest before work in the morning. He walked her up to her apartment not wanting the night to end and thus reluctantly wished her a good night.

"Night, Castle. Text me when you get the movie schedule for next week ok?"

"Will do," he smiled back at her, "Sleep tight Kate."

If this had been a date, he would have kissed her, slowly and gently, cradling her face in his hand before retiring to the elevator. But it wasn't and he didn't have the option to do that tonight. So he waited until she closed the door and he heard the lock before leaving, thoughts of kissing her running through his mind instead. _Maybe someday I'll get to kiss her like that._

She stood in place after closing the door, not quite ready to extinguish the emotions rising up inside. She felt it in the air between them, desire, sexual tension and for a moment she thought about how it would feel to kiss him.

To take his lips in hers and explore his mouth, to run her hand over his chest. But she had decided it wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair to him if he indeed did want a relationship. She wasn't sure she was ready to start one right now. It was safer for her heart as well to just be his friend.

* * *

She ran through his mind the entire way home. He knew he probably shouldn't but this is who he was. He needed to know the story so he opened his laptop to the internet search page and typed in her name. _Katherine Beckett_

 _ **NYPD Captain of 12th Precinct Murdered-Subordinate Detective Shot in Chest, Expected to Survive**_

 _Oh, Kate._


	4. Chapter 4

He brought her coffee now. Some how over the last couple of months it had become their thing. She would open up the flower shop and he would come strolling in a little while later, two coffees in hand. Hers was just the way she liked it. He had learned she enjoyed a little non-fat milk added to the sugar-free vanilla, probably from the last time they got coffee walked through park, enjoying the last days of fall.

He would often stay a while and chat with her while she started working on her flower arrangements. He'd head into the walk-in cooler and bring her flowers she needed or reach vases for her as they talked.

They'd gone out several other times too. They went to see _Forbidden Planet_ at the Angelika on one of her days off, Alexis and the store manager taking care of the shop. She teased him about how many times he had seen the movie. He knew the whole script by heart and she had to continually shush him to keep the other patrons in the theater from getting angry at his constant chatter as he followed along with _all_ the lines. She'd let him treat for once, because he racked up a pretty large bill on candy, pop and popcorn.

Since their pizza dinner out Kate couldn't think of a day when they hadn't seen each other or at least texted several times. Somehow he had crept in, little by little to her life and she found that she didn't mind. Actually, she found herself disappointed on the days he didn't stop by. She enjoyed the laughter and fun that he had brought to her life. She had spent the last several years after leaving the force fairly isolated. She hung out with Lanie far too sporadically and due to demands, that she fully understood, of their jobs, her old partner's, Ryan and Esposito didn't often have time to go out.

It was nice to have someone who wanted to be in her life apart from her past work, apart from all the dark things that had gotten her shot in the first place.

* * *

That first night after dinner with her, he'd sat at his desk for hours, reading all he could related to her shooting, to the death of her Captain. The captain, it turned out that Rick had known. Capt. Roy Montgomery had been a regular over the years at his poker nights with the mayor. Rick had even attended his funeral. He couldn't remember having heard Kate was the other officer involved, didn't remember the name but she was the only person to survive that night of the shooting in an airplane hangar. Five had died, four of them being the attackers related to a supposed high profile case.

As he'd thought about it that night and reflected on the captain, he realized that it was likely that some the stories Roy's shared at the poker table were about his amazing detective squad which included Kate. It somehow made him feel more connected to her, like they were meant to meet. Maybe meant for more.

However, now it had been a couple months and he still hadn't told her what he knew. Since the day she revealed she was shot they hadn't talked about the subject. He was afraid it would push her away or trudge up the past she'd said she didn't want to talk about that night over pizza. He would wait until she was ready, until she brought up the subject.

He did learn a lot about her that night though. Maybe he should have stopped searching for information about her, respected her privacy but he couldn't stop himself. Once he started reading one, he had to read all the articles he could find. The news had not only reported on her shooting, but there were many previous articles about high level take-downs she had been responsible for. She had obviously been a very driven, capable and successful detective who was on her way up. He wondered if there was more to her resignation than being shot.

Suddenly the character, the women he had started writing about when he first met her had a story, a past and ideas began to fill his head. So, that night he started writing. He was up into the early morning, the story pouring out onto his laptop. He hoped his curiosity about her and his interest in basing a character on her wouldn't push her away.

A few days later he'd presented Gina with his new idea and managed to keep her at bay with an outline for a new book thus gaining him more time before official chapters were due to her.

Now he needed to tell Kate. It had been a couple of months of hanging out and getting to know each other and he was writing the whole time. Every now and then she'd tell a story about a strange case, a difficult take down. She talked about her old partners. Her face was often filled of something deeper than nostalgia when she spoke of them. Sometimes she smiled when she shared the memories, but at times she almost looked and spoke as if she regretted her decision.

He decided today he would tell her and ask her blessing over his writing, over the inspiration she had become to him and hope for the best. He didn't want to do this in secret any more and he wanted her to understand that her friendship was more than just inspiration for a book. The attraction he felt for her continued to grow and to deepen as he got to know her. Rick desired more than just the physical aspects of her. He had come to care about her in the short time he'd known her. She saw him differently than other women did, and she seemed to like him for who he was apart from his semi-fame and money. She was starting to take up residence in his heart.

He desperately wanted to keep her in his life but could no longer keep this a secret.

* * *

"Castle, no," she said firmly walking to the back room to retrieve her clippers. He could see how she may have handled hardened criminals as a detective. The look of _back-off_ on her face clear as day could have scared away the worst of them. But, being who he was he pushed again, hoping he could wear her down.

"Kate, _please_? I haven't felt this inspired in so long," he said pleading with her, helping her carry some vases back to the counter where she'd been working. "You inspire me Kate, you are an amazing woman and the stories you've told me so far about being on the job, just-my ideas just keep flowing! I promise, no one will know that I'm basing it on you if you don't want them to. I'll keep your name strictly confidential. Plus it is fiction so plenty will be made up."

She looked up at him, his big ocean colored eyes so hopeful. He wanted to base a book on her. _Her._ What would ever be so interesting about her life to base a book on, she had no idea. She wasn't sure whether to yell at him or to hug him over the sweetness of his gesture.

"Let me think about it, OK?" she finally said.

"Yes! Think about it, take your time. Well, not too long," she shot him a glare. "OK, yes, take your time," he chattered happily to her. _This went better than I thought._

He had shared with her on their talks how hard it has been for him to write lately. She knew him enough to know that writing was more than just a job for him. He shared himself through it, he expressed who he was. Without it, he'd felt a little lost. Hearing him so passionate about this idea pulled a bit at her heartstrings. Even though she normally would never consider letting anyone write about her with him it was different.

"So, while you think, how about dinner at my place tonight? I can cook up my famous pasta carbonara for you, have some wine?" he asked enticing her.

"You think cooking for me will persuade me to say yes?"

"Well, it's a start right? Come on, you need to eat and I know as well as you that the leftover Thai food in your fridge needs to be thrown out. Come, eat with us. Alexis will be home, she'd love to have you come and hang out with us. She really admires you ya know."

"Laying it on a little thick there Castle, might want to take it down a notch."

"Noted. But, she does admire you."

"Fine, what time should I come?"

"How about six? The pasta will be ready and cooked to perfection," he said over-exaggeratedly kissing the tips of his fingers to make his point.

"OK, but I'm going to need garlic bread too."

"Anything you want my dear detective."

"Castle, I told you not to call me that anymore," she sighed to him. _Ugh, he is so incorrigible, and so cute at the same time._

"My apologies, my dear _flower whisperer?_ " he tried out in question.

"Keep working on it."

"OK, will do. So I'll see you later then?"

"I'll be there. Now go before you drive me any more crazy," she said trying to suppress her smile.

"Got it!" he said as he left the store.

 _What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

He was right, the pasta was perfect. He had a special talent with food. This was only the second time he had cooked for her but she was pleasantly surprised at both instances. It seems he was just full of surprises. The first time, she fully expected him to order in their meal but he'd prepared it all from scratch. Roasted chicken, glazed vegetables, even chocolate cake. Tonight's meal was just as delicious, if not more so due to the scrumptious amount of carbs she'd take in. _I really need to start running again._

"Alexis could you pass the garlic bread please?" Kate asked noticing she needed another piece to dip into the delicious sauce, ignoring her thought about the amount of running she'd need to do to burn this off.

"Sure," she said handing over the basket and adding, "It's nice you came to eat with us again."

Alexis glanced at Kate and then at her father as if inspecting their situation, their relationship. She'd heard that they were supposedly just friends. Both of them had separately confirmed this to her, but she wasn't blind. She'd seen the longing looks he gave Kate when she turned away and had seen how Kate's eyes lingered on him when he wasn't looking.

"Well, thanks for having me. I hope it's not weird to have your boss at your house."

"Not when it's you. You are welcome any time."

He loved his daughter dearly and at times like this he especially wondered what he'd done to end up with such a warmhearted beautiful child.

"I second that," he said, "you are absolutely welcome any time, Kate," he assured her with that smile that crinkled his eyes.

"So dad," Alexis said changing the subject, "I wanted to let you know that I got into the summer program at Stanford."

"Pumpkin, that's great! I'm so proud of you!" he beamed at her. "Why don't you look more excited?"

"I'm not sure I should go."

"Why not?" Rick and Kate parroted nearly at the same time.

"Well, I guess, the program is really rigorous and I'll have a roommate, someone I don't even know sharing a space with and the days are really long, like longer than high school and…" she'd rambled on almost at a Castle type pace, which was not her really fashion, before taking a breath.

"Honey, you will be fine," Rick tried to interject before she continued more quietly,

"Plus, I guess I've just never been away from home that long before."

Understanding filled his face. "Alexis, you are the smartest, most capable person that I know. You will be fine, better than fine. You will make friends and have a great time. Trust me, you get there and you won't miss home at all," Rick assured his daughter.

"Maybe you're right. But, I guess, I was also kind of worried about you," she said looking up at her dad.

"Me? Why?"

"Well, you haven't been without me that long either. What if-what if you burn the place down?" she said a smile starting to fill her face.

"I'll tell you what Alexis, when the time comes, I will help babysit him and make sure he doesn't burn the place down. Or get arrested for that matter," Kate said amusement in her eyes.

"OK, that was only once," he protested with a pout.

"Well, let's make sure it doesn't happen again huh?"

"Thanks Kate. I know I can trust you," Alexis said.

"Hey!" Castle whined.

Kate reached over and gave the girl's arm a friendly rub.

"Thanks. I'm going to go upstairs," Alexis said looking lighter. "I need to finish studying for my physics test," Alexis said standing and taking her plate to the sink.

"Good night guys!"

"Night, Alexis."

"Good night, Pumpkin, love you."

"Love you too," she said walking up stairs, leaving the adults to finish dinner.

"More wine?" he offered already starting to pour.

"Twist my arm," she nodded.

"Wanna watch a movie with dessert?"

She looked at her watch and decided it was still early enough to stay. So she nodded and walked over to the delightfully soft sofa with her wine as he went to the kitchen to get dessert.

He watched her make herself comfortable on his couch, slipping off her shoes, and pulling her legs up underneath her. She pulled the cashmere blanket that was draped on the top of the couch down over her and adjusted the pillow at her back. He loved seeing her comfortable here with him, with his daughter, in his home. _Perfect fit_ , he thought gazing at her, lost in his own thoughts until her voice startled him, asking what he wanted to watch. He finished scooping her ice cream and joined her.

They flipped through channels finally finding one they agreed upon to watch and settled in. He had sat down close to her but not close enough to be touching. Warmth from the wine or maybe from his nearness, filled her body. She was drawn to him, physically and emotionally. Somehow he had dug himself into her heart. It was harder and harder every day to deny what she felt, to deny that they were more than just friends. There were things she hadn't shared yet. Things about her life and her past he should know.

She moved to put her wine glass down on the coffee table and when she sat back again she moved a little closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He tensed for a moment before taking a breath and notably relaxing. They didn't normally do this, touch. He liked it. He would never move if it meant she stayed curled up next to him forever.

"Castle?" She asked still curled up with him.

"Hmm?"

"Yes."

" _Yes?_ " He inquired.

"Yes, you can write about me."

He took a chance and quickly kissed the top of her head and let his arm slide down from the top of the couch to touch her arm and pull her into a sideways hug.

"Thank you, Kate. This means a lot to me."

"Yeah, well it better be good," she teased him with a smile he couldn't see but could feel against his shoulder.

"It will be great, no," he corrected with such sincerity, "It will be extraordinary, it has to be because it's about you."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Thanks to all for the nice reviews and the follows and favorites. This chapter is a little shorter but I thought an update would be nice. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

She felt herself blush, warmth filling her face at his words and took a deep breath in. Her heart beat thundered in her chest. She hoped he couldn't feel, it but how could he not, they were already so close. She shifted over just enough so could see his face, and saw sincerity swimming in his eyes.

A feeling swept over her that she couldn't place at first. Yes, she felt drawn to him, enjoyed being with him but this was something else. Here with him tonight she felt safe and she realized that it was trust she felt. She trusted him in away that she hadn't with someone in such a long time. Suddenly she wanted to share, she wanted to let him in even though her mind feared the possible consequences, her heart propelled her forward, for once.

"Castle, can we talk?" she asked quietly.

He hated to leave her side, the touch of her body next to his, but when he saw her face, the expression he couldn't quite place, he moved back so he could give her his full attention.

"Kate, of course. _Anything._ Is something wrong?"

"No, not exactly. I just-" she wanted to share, but was gravely out of practice in the art of opening her heart, of sharing things that were dear to her. She took a deep breath as she wrung her hands together and then continued.

"I wanted to tell you about the case that got me shot...it had to do with my mom. She um, she was murdered."

Rick was still, remained silent waiting her out and searching her face, but she could see the immediate sadness that overcame him brought on by her words.

"It was almost 15 years ago now. She was found stabbed in an ally. They said it was gang violence, just a random event, but it wasn't."

"Kate, I'm so sorry," Rick whispered out.

He reached for her hand, gently squeezed it to let her know he was with her. He could tell how hard this was to share. She looked down at their joined hands, his warmth stretching from the tips of her fingers up her arm and through her entire body. It gave her strength.

"I actually ended up having to shoot the man who killed her. He tricked us, _me_ , and took one of my partners hostage, tried to kill him. He died before I was able to find out who hired him. Before I could find out who was actually behind her murder. She was part of something bigger, Castle. My mom was a human rights lawyer and I found out several other people she worked with in the past were also killed. I was onto a lead, when my captain, Montgomery had me come to this hanger; he was involved."

"Roy was involved in your mother's murder?" he couldn't help but inquire, incredulous to the idea having known the man.

" _Roy?_ How did you know his name?" Kate asked confused at his knowledge. She released his hand feeling taken aback.

"OK, Kate," he said holding his freed hand up as if to signal her to slow down. "Please don't be angry with me," he started. Telling her not to be angry only seemed to fill her with panic though, her eyes wide with it staring back at him.

"So, I actually looked you up when you told me you were a cop. I was interested in you, in knowing you and I couldn't help myself."

Ok, now she looked angry. "Kate, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you said you didn't want to talk about how you were shot. I'm sorry if I overstepped," he said his eyebrows furrowed in worry awaiting her response.

She wasn't exactly surprised he had researched her, it was very much something that he would do. Still, she sighed audibly before speaking.

"OK, so that's how you know about my captain?"

"Actually, I knew him, personally. He used to play poker with me, with the group the mayor and I played in. I was at his funeral Kate."

She paused a moment and then stood and paced the rug in his living room. Thoughts filling her head, trying to make sense of it all. _He knew Roy. Had he known about me?_ Dread started to surround her and she was starting to distrust her own instincts. She thought what she had with Rick was genuine.

"So, did you know me? About me? Did you seek me out, looking for a story? For something to investigate and write about?" she asked him, doubts starting to swarm her mind. Doubting, being skeptical is what she was good at. It was where she always turned when she wasn't sure what to do, whether she did it consciously or not.

"No, Kate," he said emphatically. "I promise it was a coincidence, I would actually call it fate that brought us together." She shot him a glance of disbelief. "It's true, I had no idea about you, or that you two were connected until you told me about the shooting."

She could feel deep down that he was being honest. His eyes imploring her to believe him and she did. She calmed herself, pushed away the urge to flee and sat back down next to him.

"So…" he said slowly and quietly gauging her reaction. "Roy was involved?"

She looked back up at him and nodded.

"He wasn't responsible for it, but was involved with some cops who went rogue when he was just starting out as a uniform. He got tangled up with someone powerful. He wouldn't tell me anymore than that. Said he wanted to keep me safe. Roy was a good man, I know he worked hard to try and fix things, to make life better for others after that. Castle, he basically sacrificed himself for me. He called me to the hanger to lure these men out. I don't even know how they were involved. Montgomery wanted me to leave, but I didn't, I couldn't. I couldn't leave him there to fight alone, to die alone because I knew that was what would happen. But, he did die and I have felt responsible for that every day since."

"You shouldn't feel guilty for surviving, Kate. I know I wasn't there, but I know you, and there is no way that you could be responsible. I bet you did everything you could to save him, to fight that night."

"Logically, I know that, but it still haunts me."

"Plus, if he was involved with what happened to your mother, consequences were bound to arise in some way or another right?" he asked gently.

She was quiet beside him. Looking down at the floor, her expression unreadable. She was so good at hiding. She was right in front of him physically but still so hidden. He wondered if it was part of her detective training. If she had learned how to keep emotions in, how to keep her face expressionless when she interrogated suspects or if this was a way she learned to cope with the traumatic events life had thrown her.

"I still haven't found who was responsible," she said quietly. "Rick, I resigned and I still have no justice for my mother."

She wasn't crying, but she was close to it when she raised her head to look at him again. Her eyes beginning to show signs of fullness.

She had a way of keeping people at a distance, but once you were in, once she let her walls down he could tell that she cared for her loved ones with a ferocity that was unmatched. He wanted so badly to be one of those people.

He moved closer to her. Instinct, the need to comfort her filling him and urging him to her. He brought his hand to her face, pushed the hair back behind her ear and drew her into him. He held her and she came willingly, letting her body melt into his strong chest. She exhaled against his throat and an unexpected shiver ran through his body at her closeness, at the intimacy of the moment. She wrapped her arms around his torso and in response he folded his other arm around her and stroked her back as he felt the spot where she met his shoulder dampen with her warm but silent tears.

They remained in their embrace for a long while. Both of them content at being so near to one another. She felt her strength return knowing he was here with her. She could feel how much he cared about her, how gentle he was with her and it was a feeling she didn't know she was lacking, it was something she didn't know she needed. Now that she had it, now that she had him, she couldn't imagine not having him in her life.

"Rick," she said straightening enough to see his face, to see the warmth he held there for her. "Thank you. For being here."

His response was immediate, "Always."


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyes held his gaze. She struggled to take a breath; caught up in the moment and the intensity of his words. The air was thick between them with tension and energy, filling the small empty spaces between them. They were still touching, his arm around her and sides pressed together.

This could be the moment she decided to dive in with him. She could let her wall down, let him in or push him away. She knew what he wanted, had known from the beginning his interest in her was beyond friendship. She trusted him now, cared about him and knew him well enough to know that the man she'd seen on page six was not who he was at heart. He was a funny, intelligent, kind man and a wonderful father.

Tonight, her guard was down. Though it was only a few moments, the longer they held each other's gaze the more she noticed his breathing was increasing; which caused hers to follow suit. His heart must have been racing as fast as hers was. Her mind was still deciding what to do but her body took action on it's on. She pulled her lip in and worried the edge of it between her teeth as she glanced down to his mouth and then back up to his eyes. He saw it, and took it as permission.

Rick reached out his hand to caress the side of her face softly. His thumb grazing slowly over her cheekbone. Her eyes closed of their own volition as warmth flooded her body. He brought his forehead close and pressed it against hers in a moment of tenderness. When she didn't move, didn't stop him he gently pressed his lips against hers, delighting in their softness. The kiss was quick and chaste before he stopped and pulled back to take in her expression.

Slowly she breathed out, "Castle...we're just friends."

He studied her face. Her almond shaped eyes remained closed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She made no attempt to back away from his embrace.

"Are we Kate?" he inquired quietly, so close that they practically shared the same air.

He brushed his nose against hers, trying to connect with her, to distinguish what she really wanted. After a moment she nuzzled him back and opened her eyes, large and hazy to meet his which had turned a deep dark blue. She brought her hand up to his chest and then she leaned back in, halfway to his mouth and he met her the remainder of the way, capturing her lips with his own.

It started sweet, slow and gentle. Their lips matched the romance of the moment, tenderness seeping into each others mouths. Warmth ran up through his chest where her hand touched him and his lips melted into hers. He anchored himself to her with his hand at her jaw; angled her face so he could draw her deeper. His tongue seeking entrance, asking permission to enter so he could explore the depths of her sweet mouth. She let him in and a moan escaped her, feeding the growing passion between them.

Lost in one another they didn't hear the front door open and shut. But did register the voice that called out a moment later.

"Richard! I'm home, did you leave any dinner for...Oh, oh my!" said Martha Rodgers seeing them on the couch in front of her.

They pulled away from each other quickly, a look of shock and embarrassment on Kate's face and disappointment on Rick's. He leaned his head forward and replied flatly, "Mother, you're home early."

"Yes, rehearsal went swimmingly and we ended earlier than expected. Hello, Katherine, darling. Nice to see you again," she smiled at Kate.

"Hi, Martha," she replied before running her hand over her face.

"No need to be embarrassed dear. I've been caught doing much worse," she said with a look of what could be described as fond remembrance.

"There are leftovers in the fridge Mother," her son said interjecting to steer the conversation away from them.

"Well, I'll just freshen up a bit and come down later to eat," she said walking up the stairs.

"You're welcome here anytime Katherine," she added over her shoulder with a sly smile.

Kate had met his mother once before. The last time she came to dinner. She enjoyed her presence and noticed that she shared many of Rick's qualities, with some added dramatic flare. Martha was a dynamic, and energetic person to be with. Last time she had shared stories about Rick that were questionable in the entirety of their truthfulness but kept her entertained nonetheless. Kate could tell she and Rick loved each other in their own ways. The way he took care of his mother though, reassured her yet again as to how wonderful a person he really was.

"Thank you," she replied before burying her face in Castle's shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked once his mother had disappeared. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, tilting his head to try and see her face.

"Yeah, I'm just a little embarrassed at being caught making out on your couch by your mother."

"Hey, it could have been worse," he said as she looked up at him. "Could have been Alexis."

That won him a punch to the shoulder. "Ow," he said faking being wounded. After a pause of silence he spoke again.

"Kate, really, are you ok? Are _we_ ok?" he asked, his voice gentle, all his hope resting on her response.

After a pause that seemed to stretch on forever she replied. "Castle-I just, I really don't want to mess up what we have," she looked up tentatively at his face. He looked so crestfallen in that moment and the last thing she wanted was to hurt him. "Rick," she said reaching out and taking his hand, "You have become one of my closest friends. I don't want to mess this up."

Realizing she wasn't rejecting him, hope bloomed again within him. "Kate, why would you think being together would mess us up?"

She sighed, looking for the words to explain her internal struggle. She wondered if she should tell him the other factor in her decision to resign. She didn't want him hurt, emotionally or physically. Didn't want to get him dragged into danger either. She decided to withhold the information for now, fear of striking up his curiosity winning out.

"I haven't been in a relationship that lasted. They always seem to fizzle out, end with someone hurt. I care about you Rick, I don't want to lose you."

He took her other hand, holding both in his, "Kate, maybe your relationships didn't last because you weren't with the right person," he said, eyes holding hers. "I think we could be amazing."

"And what about Alexis?" Kate inquired.

"She is fine with this. She told me to ask you out all those months ago. Kate, we will still be us, just with the extra _kissing,_ " he said with a wiggle to his eyebrows.

She smiled at him and visually relaxed. Maybe they would be great together. So much of their friendship surprised her in wonderful ways, he surprised her in wonderful ways. Maybe trying this with him would be just what she needed. Kate took one of her hands out of his and used it to run her fingers over his cheek and watched his eyes go soft.

"Okay, Rick. Let's give us a try," she said leaning into him again. She kissed him this time and his instinct that they would be great together was confirmed to him. They were already amazing at this.

The intimate moment didn't last as long as he would have like though when she pulled away. He whined and tried to pull her back into him. "Rick, I gotta go." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"We have a shipment coming in early tomorrow and I need to be there," she said checking the time. "To be continued?" she asked glancing back down at his lips again.

"Definitely. Soon, I hope? Let me take you out tomorrow. Our first real date."

She smiled and nodded to confirm. "I'd like that." Butterflies flew around her insides, making her feel like a teenager again. They were going on a date. The idea of it, of how much he wanted this with her warmed her heart and calmed some of her worries.

He walked her to the door and kissed her on the cheek, knowing that if he kissed her for real, he wouldn't let her go. This was not the time to scare her off.

"'Till tomorrow," he smiled, opening the door for her.

"Tomorrow," her smile matched his and stayed on her face the entire elevator ride down.


	7. Chapter 7

When she got home that night, she found it hard to wind down to sleep. She couldn't, and _didn't want to,_ stop the tingling feeling she had inside thinking about Rick. Remembering his lips caressing hers and the desire she felt that she hadn't in so long. But even more than that, sharing her story with him brought back memories for her. Talking with him allowed her to access part of her that she had previously shut down and thoughts of her mother flooded her mind.

She never forgot about her, never could, but the emotional stress of her case and the shooting caused Kate to shut a door on part of her life. She realized now that she probably did so unconsciously, not allowing herself to remember the good moments, in an attempt to keep the bad ones away. The pictures in her mind of her mother, stabbed and bleeding. Her own pain from being shot and bleeding out on that hangar floor.

But the joy she felt being with Rick, and trusting him with her past brought memories of her mom to the surface. It was as if that door was opening again. She just hoped that only the good would come through this time.

She was brought back to memories of her youth and time spent with her parents. They would go on trips out of the city, just the three of them. Her mother, father and herself would venture outdoors on long summer weekends. Kate vividly remembered hiking through state parks, running through tall prairie grasses seeking that perfect wildflower. She and her mother would sit and weave together flower crowns for their hair while her dad napped or read on a blanket nearby. Johanna was a successful and passionate lawyer, meaning long hours at work, but when they went out into nature all her attention was focused on Kate. She remembers feeling so loved spending that quality time with her mother.

A poem Johanna had read to her once, on a lazy summer day always stuck with her. Her mother took every opportunity to tell her daughter that she could grow up to be anything she wanted to be. That being a girl didn't make her weak, she could make it an asset and she should never let anyone look down on her. The line that helped to inspired the name for her own flower shop: _I will not be another flower, picked for my beauty and left to die. I will be wild, difficult to find, and impossible to forget._

She smiled at the memory. The Wild Flower had been essential in not only her physical recovery but in filling a space in her soul. She worked with beautiful flowers all day, filling her senses with life, remembering how her her mother loved them. But sometimes, she wondered if she had let her mother down by resigning, by giving into fear. She hadn't only resigned because of her shooting; she'd been forced to.

The lives of her dearest friends, Ryan, Espo, Lanie and even her dad had been threatened if she didn't stay away from anything related to her shooting and her mother's case. She'd been sent surveillance photos, given intimate details about her loved ones lives and knew the threat was real. She'd been blackmailed and instead of risking their lives, she backed down. Risking her own life was one thing, but she couldn't risk theirs. So, she left the force to remove the temptation to look into the case, to show whoever it was, this powerful person calling the shots, that she'd leave it alone.

She couldn't let anyone else get dragged down, or have their life taken away because of it. The decision left her with a gaping hole in her heart though and soon shame and guilt filled it in, because the Kate Beckett she used to be never backed down, never gave up.

She only hoped that by starting a relationship with Castle she wouldn't be putting a target on his back too. If she just continued to stay away from any leads, from searching, she felt they would all be safe. And when the time was right, she'd tell him this part of her story too.

* * *

He was buzzing with energy he couldn't disperse from his body once Kate left. He sat in the chair in his office, heart still pounding, blood still rushing through his body thinking about her. He had a chance, he really had a chance now to be with her. They could be all in together. He knew how hard it had been for her to share her past with him, and he felt honored that she felt safe enough with him to do so. He wanted her to keep letting him in. With Kate, he was discovering he wanted so much more than just a moment, than just a date or a fling. They'd only just kissed tonight, but he had been falling for her since they met.

So he did what he always did when sleep wouldn't come and ideas took on their own life in his mind, he wrote. He felt free now that he had her permission and he wrote until he could no longer keep his eyes open. In the wee hours of the night, he forced himself to bed. He had woken up too many times in the past with his face stuck to his keyboard. Sleep came quickly once he undressed and covered himself with his soft sheets. Then his dreams were filled with her. He dreamed of holding her in his arms, of kissing her and never letting go.

* * *

"Hey Alexis," Kate said as the girl walked into the shop.

"Hi Kate! What do you need me to do first?" she asked putting away her purse and coat, prepared for her afternoon shift.

"Well, the flowers up front should probably be trimmed and get some new water."

"Sure thing!" said Alexis getting to work right away.

"So, Amy's in the back. I think I'm going to get my things and head out if you two are ok here," Kate inquired.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Have fun on your _date_ ," Alexis sing-songed back to her.

"How did you know…?"

"He is so excited Kate," Alexis said jumping right in. "Dad has been talking about it All. Day. Long."

It warmed her heart to know he was just as excited for tonight as she was. She couldn't wait to see him again. He was taking her out on their first official date tonight.

"So, I'm going to go and get ready," she said turning her head so her blush wouldn't be visible. Her body warmed just thinking about him.

"Have fun!" Alexis shouted as Kate headed out the door.

* * *

Back at her apartment, anxiousness quickly overtook her excitement. _This is Castle,_ she kept saying to herself as if it would calm her. _Just Castle._ But her body didn't listen and her nerves rolled through her in waves. She didn't know what to wear, didn't yet know where he was taking her. Did she wear a dress? The grey one that hugged her curves and showcased her backside or did she go casual? Jeans? Slacks and a sweater?

"Ugh!" escaped her as she threw all the clothes back on her bed. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror, her hair frazzled, and took a deep breath. This was an important night because he was important to her. She knew he would be happy to be with her no matter what she wore, just as she would be with him no matter what. Realizing she was acting like a teenager instead of the grown woman she was, she laughed at herself and calmed down. _What is this man doing to me?_ she thought with a smile.

She finally decided on her deep navy wrap dress. It had quarter length sleeves, suited to the weather, with a v-neck that still covered her scar and the length hit just right at mid calf. The lush fabric hugged her body and showed her curves. The dress was a good choice for fine dining and suitable for a casual location as well. She'd just finished her makeup as his knock filled the apartment.

"Hey Castle," she greeted him as she opened the door wide for him to come in.

"Hi," he responded taking her in. "Kate, you are breathtaking," he added, his baritone voice causing her midsection to tingle.

"You're not so bad yourself Castle," she told him, noticing his tailored grey suit and light blue shirt. The top few buttons opened, keeping the outfit a bit more casual. _He cleans up nice_ , she thought running her eyes down his body.

"Here, I brought these for you," he said handing her a small gold box with a little bow on top.

She opened it to find her favorite sea salt chocolates, the ones from the shop near the coffee place they pass on some of their walks.

"I didn't want to bring flowers, because, well-you have all the flowers. So, I remembered you liked these," he said with something that appeared to be shyness at the gift.

"Thanks Castle, this is really sweet. I love them," she said smiling back at him. "Let me grab my coat and we can go."

He help her put on her coat and moved her hair out from under it once it was on, his fingers taking the opportunity to graze her neck. A shiver ran through her at his touch. It was a welcomed feeling.

"So, where will you be taking me tonight Mr. Castle?" she asked.

"Well, I thought we would have some dinner and then go to this little art gallery I know that has an exhibit I thought you'd like."

"What kind of exhibit?"

"You will have to wait and see," he said smiling back.

They arrived at the restaurant and he took her hand and helped her out of the town car he'd arranged for the evening. He kept a hold of her hand, twined their fingers together and didn't let go until they were being seated inside and he went to pull out her chair. It was new and it was wonderful.

He ordered the wine, only because he knew her favorite. This was so much better than a first date with someone she didn't know. He already knew what would make her happy and he was going out of his way to make sure she had a nice time, she could tell.

"This is nice Castle," she said as they shared bites of each others meals. "You are doing a good job of not annoying me tonight," she said as a tease, with a sly smile just so she could see his reaction.

He played right into it too, "The night is young Kate, the night is young," he said stealing a piece of bread off of her plate.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something," Kate started.

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, we've never really talked about Alexis' mother."

"You want to talk about my ex on our first date?" he said, his voice raising in pitch out of surprise.

"Ok, when you put it that way it sounds weird, but I was just wondering about her the other day. She's never around. Doesn't she ever see Alexis?"

"Well," he started slowly. "She lives in L.A. and is an aspiring actress. She was never really the mother type."

"So, Alexis never sees her?"

"She comes to town every now and then and Alexis flies out there every few years, but that's about it. I think Alexis prefers it that way. It has been the two of us, well and the last few years my mother, for a long time."

"So, is that why you got divorced? She didn't want to be a mother?"

"We married too young. I wanted to do the right thing when we found out Meredith was pregnant. Things were never really good between us. There was always excitement but not much beyond that. We got divorced shortly after Alexis was born. I walked in on her with her director, in our bed."

"Oh, I see…" Kate responded.

"But, you know what, my life has been good. I wouldn't change anything about raising Alexis alone, or being able to write and stay home with her." He added, "And I wouldn't be here with you if things had turned out differently."

"I'm glad to be here with you too, Rick."

"And what about you?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I've never been divorced."

"No, I mean, what do you think about having kids?"

"Alexis is great. She really is a wonderful kid. Despite your childish ways you have done a great job with her." she winked at him.

"Thanks, but I mean do you want to have kids of your own someday?"

It was a question she'd thought about many times. Especially when another birthday would pass by. But she needed to have committment, to have a partner by her side in order to have kids. She never thought it would be something she wanted to do alone.

"If it was with the right person," she said looking into his eyes, "Yes."

He smiled and for a quick moment flashes popped in his mind of the two of them with a couple of brown haired, brown eyed kids running around the loft. He liked the idea of it, but it was way too soon to mention that to her.

The waiter came by asking about dessert and it was the perfect segue to the next phase of the date.

* * *

He took her to a small art museum opening, one she didn't even know existed. She had to remind herself sometimes that he was connected and was rich. He never flaunted it which she appreciated, but that was why she always seemed to forget.

The place was humming with activity but there weren't too many people to make it feel uncomfortable, no press or paparazzi. He checked their coats and waiters immediately offered them champagne and assorted mini desserts to enjoy as they looked at the exhibits. There was a little of everything and they eclectic nature was pleasing. Sculptures, paintings, photography from what looked like a mix of established and up and coming artists.

She noticed the sign as they had entered, all the art sales from the evening were going to benefit the children's hospital that assisted parents who could not afford the medical care for their ill children.

They walked around together admiring the artwork. Castle poking fun at some of the pieces he didn't understand or thought could have been made by Alexis when she was five. She hushed him so others couldn't hear his commentary, but enjoyed the way that he made everything so fun.

He led her into another area of the exhibit and she was faced with a room of various artwork based on flowers. _So this is why he'd brought her here. Sweet man._

Photography, sculptures, watercolor roses, wildflowers, peonies. Everything kind imaginable. She turned and smiled at him and took his hand to explore the displays together. She was drawn to an oil painting of what appeared to be a mother and daughter. They were standing in the middle of a flower field and the woman was lifting the girl up high. Delight on the little girl's face. It reminded her so much of her mother.

Castle came up behind her, his chest pressing against her back, and wrapped his arms around her middle. She took his hands and held them there together and he watched her take in the painting.

"My mom was so amazing Castle."

"She had to be to have a daughter as great as you," he said softly his mouth close to her ear.

Kate smiled and pulled him in closer to her for a moment before turning and continuing on, all the while their hands intertwined. Now that they had crossed the line from friends to more, she couldn't get enough of his touch. He, just the same, reveled in each opportunity to have her near to him, to be physically connected as well. He knew now what it was like to feel her smaller hands in his and have her body close. He didn't want it to end. This date had most definitely been a good idea.


	8. Chapter 8

He walked her up hand in hand to her apartment door. Both trying and failing to contain the grins on their faces.

"Well, here we are," he said stopping in front of her door and admiring her face. With her heels on they were almost the same height. Their mouths would align perfectly, he thought as he glanced at them.

"Rick, thank you. I had a really great night."

"Well, I hope that means we will be having more great dates together."

"I think that can be arranged," she smiled.

Kate leaned back against the door, and slowly bit the side of her lip looking, _oh so sexy_ , and it was as if she was beckoning him to her. He felt powerless against her pull and wasted no time stepping forward into her body. She ran her hand up the length of his arm, enjoying the feel of his full bicep, wondering how it would feel to have so much strength above her, to have his body weight pushing her down into the bed. She continued her motion until she reached the tiny hairs on the back of his neck and ran her fingers through them.

A hum of pleasure escaped his throat right before he spoke, "I've been waiting since last night to do this again," he said as he let her draw his face closer to hers.

He brought his hands to settle on her hips as he reached his mouth forward to finally capture her lips. Her eyes closing in pleasure at the softness and warmth of his against hers. It didn't take long for Kate to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth to let him in and coaxing his tongue to join hers as a groan escaped him.

He slid a hand up to her neck, changing their angle and bringing her closer, deeper. The hand at her hip couldn't help but tighten momentarily before moving to wrap around her body and bring her chest flush with his. Her breasts pushed against him sent a wave of heat coursing through every inch of him. A delicious throbbing beginning to pulse between them.

He sucked her lip in between his teeth and bit down gently before soothing it with his tongue. The sensation sent ripples of desire from her mouth all the way to her toes. She could feel the warmth filling her cheeks and knew they must be pink by now. Her whole body thrumming with electricity everywhere they were touching. He kissed his way down to her jaw, continued as he reached the softness just beneath her ear. His breath tickling her skin and adding to her pleasure.

A low moan flowed out of her lips followed by her sweet voice, "Castle, hmm," she said between rapid breaths, "Rick, come inside. Stay with me tonight."

The words were everything that he wanted to hear in that moment. Nevertheless, he slowed his kisses and exploration of her. He rested his head where the meeting of her neck and shoulder created a sweet valley, one that was filled with the gentle scent of her floral perfume. He was quiet as he worked to catch his breath. Her fingers running through his hair, caressing his scalp, doing nothing to slow it. Every inhale he took, pushed their bodies just a little bit closer together. Kate was also struggling for breath and he loved that he had the same effect on her that she did on him.

After a moment he'd calmed somewhat and lifted his head to look back up into her eyes. The normal hazel of them had turned into a deeper brown now, arousal obvious on her face and he assumed his own face would reflect the same feeling.

"Kate," he husked out, "I would love too. You have no idea how much, really, but I, I think we should wait."

She looked surprised and maybe a little hurt at his words so he tried to quickly shake the lusty haze that her nearness caused him so he could find the words to explain.

"Listen, _I want you,_ Kate, no doubt about it, but I know that you were very hesitant to give us a try. I want to show you what you mean to me. I don't want to rush this and risk you regretting any of it. So, I think it's best we wait. At least a little while."

His eyes were so large and convincing. The sapphires staring back at her with obvious desire in them and so much sincerity. Seeing him take her seriously and push aside his own physical desires to show her how much he cares for her, really just made her want him even more. Her heart was drawn to him, even more so in hearing his words. Deep down she desired this. A real relationship, someone to dive in with, someone who could truly love her and that she could love back and even though her body protested in this moment, her heart was exalted. It beat rapidly in her chest, this time from the emotions bubbling inside and not just her physical desire.

"Alright. We'll wait," she responded quietly, eyes still locked with his. "For now."

"I think then, that I should say goodnight," he said reluctantly. "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early OK? I'll swing by the shop with coffee," he said giving a quick kiss to her cheek before slowly backing away from her.

"Ok, see you then. 'Night," she said at last, walking into the apartment and slowly closing the door behind her. _It was not going to be easy to fall asleep tonight._

* * *

He didn't disappoint the next morning. She saw him stroll in with two coffees a mere half an hour after she'd arrived. He handed hers over, making sure to brush her fingers with his as he did. He glanced around quickly and seeing they were alone, leaned in for a deep kiss.

"Good morning," he said smiling down at her after he'd parted from her lips.

"Good morning to you too," she said and after taking a sip of her drink added, "thank you for the coffee."

"My pleasure. And, this way I didn't have to wait so long to see you again."

He was so sweet and the butterflies reemerged in her stomach at his words.

"So, I was thinking," she said as she resumed work on the floral arrangement in front of her, "I want to plan our next date. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"I'd love that. What are we going to do?" he inquired with excitement.

"It's a surprise. Just dress casually," was all she responded with a twinkle in her eye. She'd come to find that while she wasn't big on being on the receiving end of a surprise, he was even if it wasn't a big production.

"Sounds great. I wish I could stay for awhile, but I really do need to get some writing done today. Talk later?"

"I'll give you a call when I get home," she replied and he leaned in to give her a quick goodbye kiss.

"I have to say, I love kissing you Kate."

She's sure she was blushing as she responded that she did too.

* * *

She picked him up at this loft the next night. She'd wanted to take him out for a ride on her motorcycle but it was almost Thanksgiving and the wind was a little too brisk to enjoy a ride this time of year. _Maybe in the spring_ she thought and then smiled to herself as she realized she was making future plans in her head for them. She didn't usually allow herself that level of investment in a relationship, thinking that far ahead. It was so different with Castle.

He answered the door almost as soon as she knocked. He must have been waiting near the door for her. He was dressed in a dark pair of jeans and a blue plaid shirt, his hair just slightly tousled.

"Hey," he greeted her, allowing her to enter.

She pulled out a bouquet of calla lilies from behind her back and presented them to him. She knew it was untraditional for the woman to bring flowers, but flowers is what she did now. His smile bloomed back at her as he took them from her hand.

"Wow, thank you," he said in what appeared to be a mixture of awe and surprise at her gesture. "No one has ever given me flowers before," he said holding her gaze.

"Well, it's what I do, what I love, so I thought I'd share," she said simply. "Plus I know a couple of women who live here that might enjoy looking at them as well."

He stepped in to give her a sweet kiss and a squeeze of appreciation to her hand.

"I'm just going to put these in some water quick."

When he returned and was bending to get his shoes, she couldn't help but stare at his ass as he bent down to put them on. Though she avoided outright telling him, as he could often be slightly vain, she found him incredibly sexy.

"So, I hope you're hungry because we will be making a stop at our favorite Chinese place before our next destination," she said looking away before he stood again so he wouldn't catch her perusal of him.

"Starving! I was hoping you'd say we were going there. It's like you read my mind."

"Or, it's like I know you eat there every week and haven't been yet this week," she teased.

"You know me so well," he smiled back.

"Let's go," she said taking his hand and heading out the door.

* * *

"So," she said after they'd enjoyed their meal and were getting out of a cab at the still undisclosed location, "I thought that I could give you some hands on experience on a part of what it's like being a cop. Maybe it would help you in your writing."

He was confused for a moment until it registered with him that they were at a gun range. It appeared to belong to the police department as their insignia was on several of the walls. Looking around he not only saw a gun range, but what appeared to be a training or obstacle course.

"Kate, this is awesome! I mean, wow. Do we get to do this?" he asked referring to the training course.

"Yes, I may have resigned from the force, but I still have my connections," she said just as she was greeted by some uniform officers passing by who recognized her.

A minute later they were greeted by a detective that Kate obviously knew.

"Rick, this is Detective Javier Esposito. We worked on the same team for many years at the 12th. He's one of the best partners I've ever had," Kate said as the two men reached out to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," Rick said taking note of the man.

"Likewise," Esposito responded. "It's great to see you to Kate," he said turning back to her and enveloping her in a quick hug. "We haven't seen you much lately. I'm glad you called."

"It's great to see you too Javi," she said a warm smile filling her face. Rick could tell the man was fond of Kate. He looked at her like a brother would his sister. She'd shared stories of the man and antics from her time on the force and he was just as she'd described him. Rick felt the importance of this moment. She was letting him into another part of her life. She'd shared enough with him to know that her partners were basically family.

"I do have to I tell you bro," Espo said turning back to Rick, "You hurt my girl here and you answer to me."

Kate swatted him in the arm as a look of panic quickly came and left Rick's face at the other man's words.

"Not to worry. I have no plans to hurt her, _ever_ ," he added for emphasis. Deciding he believed him, Espo continued on.

"So, I understand you have a little training in mind for tonight?" he asked Beckett.

"Yeah, thought I'd show him the ropes. Let him take a few shots," Kate responded.

"Ok, let me get you two set up and I'll let you be. Don't want to get in the way of such a _romantic_ evening," the detective teased her.

"Shut up Espo," she responded and then added, "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

The range was mostly deserted. The cops who came for practice after shift already having gone home giving them some privacy.

"Have you ever shot a gun before?" Kate asked him a few minutes later, after Espo had brought out weapons for them. Kate had her own in her safe, but didn't usually carry it out on the street anymore, so she opted to use one there.

"It's been awhile. I think the last time was when I was doing research on an early Derrick Storm."

"Ok, well here's a refresher for you. Keep the safety on until you are going to shoot and only point the gun at the target, never anywhere else. Obvious I know, but you'd be surprised how many people start talking with their hands and the gun starts waving around."

"Got it," he said with a warm smile.

"So, show me your stance," she said signaling for him to step forward and get ready to shoot.

"Ok," he said holding the gun out with both hands squaring off to the target.

She assessed his stance, _not bad_. "Take the shot, careful of the kickback."

He shot and it went wide, just barely grazing the side of the paper target, no where near the ten-ring he was aiming for.

"Not bad writer-boy," she teased as he turned to look at her, his nose wrinkled up in slight frustration at his miss.

"Writer-man Kate, writer-man," he challenged her back.

"Here, try this," she said as she came up behind him and grazed her arms over his outstretched ones until she reached his hands to help him adjust his grip, so he gauntleted the weapon, providing support for the weight.

He had to take a deep breath to steady himself, distracted by her pressed up so closely against him. Her breath warming his neck and the slightest hint of cherries from what must have been her shampoo filling his senses. She could feel a shiver escape him and he turned his head around to try and catch a glimpse of her face.

"Castle, pay attention."

"I am."

"To the gun, not me."

"Kinda hard to do with you running your hands all over my body," he turned back to face the target.

She just smiled and continued, "So when you shoot, try to take in a breath and hold it. It helps to steady your body," she said and then backed away from him so he could try again.

The shot was perfect.

"Nice one," she congratulated him.

"Well, you are a great teacher. Now I want to see you in action. I bet you look hot shooting."

"Shut up," she said taking her position and easily planting three shots on the target. One to the head and two in the ten-ring.

"Wow," he said slow and drawn out as he looked her up and down. "So much hotter than I imagined."

"You like that, huh?" she said biting her lip to try and contain her smile.

"Very much," he said a sultry look glazing over his eyes.

"Well, you can fantasize about it more later, when we both don't have guns in our hands."

"Oh, I will, no doubt about it," he shot back, his eyebrow rising as if he was fantasizing about more than just her shooting stance.

"Alright, let's make things interesting here," he started, "have a little friendly competition."

"You want to have a shooting competition, _with me?_ " she asked as if he was crazy to even suggest it.

"You doubt my skills that much?"

"Castle, I was a cop for many years. I'm a good shot. I have the upper hand here, but if you want to, bring it on. But what does the winner get?"

He took a moment to think and said, "loser cooks and cleans up dinner. Any meal winner chooses and winner gets their choice of movie after. No complaining about the choice."

"Ok, so when I win, you watch that new romantic comedy with me, no complaining?" she smirked at him.

"A little cocky aren't you? Never seen this side of you, but I gotta say, it's also kinda hot. But, yes, the _winner_ gets pick. That means we will be watching _Serenity_ , because I'm going to win."

"Oh, that movie based on the failed Sci-Fi series, seriously?"

"Yes, it is wonderful and we will be watching it, when _I_ win."

"Fine, it's a deal," she said taking his outstretched hand to shake on the deal. "Terms?"

"Ok, we each take five shots. Whoever has the most in the ten-ring wins."

"Deal. Get ready to lose writer-boy."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots," he teased back at her and she stuck her tongue out as a response.

After putting up fresh targets they made their shots at the same time and quickly brought their targets back in. Kate made 4 out of five in the ten-ring, one was just slightly out. Rick made all five shots much to Kate's surprise.

"No, way! Rick, you tricked me! There is no way it has been years since you've been at a range!" she smiled even as she shook her head in disbelief. "I cannot believe you beat me."

"Kate, I play laser tag with Alexis weekly. I win most of the time and she is a moving target. So, _Serenity_ , tomorrow night," he beamed at her. "Oh, and I'd like lasagna, garlic bread, salad-no tomatoes and a banana split please for dessert," was his reply.

They put down the weapons and he embraced her as she gave him a sceptical look, her lips pierced. She was adorable when she was pretending to be angry.

"Fine," she said finally admitting defeat, "but I still think you cheated," she said, and even so she let him lean in for a kiss.

"I'm going to kick your butt in the obstacle course!" she said giving him another quick peck on the lips and sprinting off in the direction of the other training area. He was left watching her leave for a split second until he realized he needed to chase after her. Both were laughing all the way there.

* * *

Over the next two weeks they grew closer, an intense intimacy coming over them, both wrapped up in that bubble of a new relationship. They saw each other practically every day. He was the first person she thought of when she woke up and the last thing on her mind when she went to sleep and he would say the same about her. She knew she was falling for him, falling hard. There were a few moments, when she was without him she thought it was too soon. She shouldn't already be feeling like she was falling in love with him, but when she was in his presence and in his arms she knew that there was absolutely no where else she wanted to be.

He invited her over for Thanksgiving. He'd told her that he couldn't imagine spending the holiday without her and wanted her dad to come too. Saying that it would be the perfect time for them to meet and Rick to make a good impression on him. He was the type to pull out all the stops for the occasion. She wasn't sure at first as she'd never shared a that particular holiday with anyone but family. He'd said that she felt like a part of his family now and she melted inside. Though neither of them had ventured to say the words yet, she knew then that he was falling in love with her too.

That brought them to Thanksgiving day. The Castles bustling around putting the finishing touches on the side dishes, turkey almost done in the oven. Kate had finally got them to allow her to help with the salad and they were just waiting for Jim to arrive. It was cute to see Rick nervous to meet her dad.

"So, he likes baseball right?" Rick asked for the second time that day.

"Yes, don't be nervous," she tried to reassure him. "My dad is easy to get along with."

"Ok, but still, I'm the guy dating his daughter. I know what dads think about that guy."

"Rick, I'm an adult. He's used to me dating."

"I know, I just want to make a good impression," he said pulling her in close to his chest and bringing his face to hers for a kiss.

"You will, just…" she started.

"What? Just what?"

"Just avoid too much touching ok?"

"You mean we shouldn't make out in front of him?"

"You know what I mean," she said back pushing her hand on his chest to escape his grasp. He only tightened his arms around her though.

"Ok, one more before he comes," he said kissing her deeply both fully immersed in the each other.

"Eww, dad!" Alexis shrieked as she turned from making the mashed potatoes and saw them.

A knock on the door signaled Jim's arrival and Rick and Kate parted and went to answer together.

"Hey, Katie," said the man before them.

"Hi Dad," she said as they hugged in the entry way.

"Dad, this is Rick," she introduced him as he held his hand out in greeting.

"It is so great to meet you Mr. Beckett. I have heard so much about you from Kate."

"Nice to meet you too. And call me Jim, no need for formalities here," she older man said with a smile. Rick could see the resemblance in his face. His eyes were so similar to Kate's and he had a gentleness about him he'd seen in her face too.

"Thanks so much for inviting me over. I was going to end up at my sister Theresa's this year and last time I was there we all ended up with food poisoning."

"We are happy to have you both here. I made sure my mother stayed away from the cooking so there should be no threat of that this year," Rick replied just as his mother walked down the stairs.

"I heard that Richard," she said pointing a stare at him before acknowledging their guest. "I really am not that bad of a cook," she stage whispered to the man. "I just make them think I am to get out of cooking." She winked at Jim as she extended her hand and introduced herself.

* * *

Dinner was soon ready and everyone settled at the table for the meal. Kate could only think of how nice it felt to be accepted into his family, and that everyone seemed to be getting along. It was not near as awkward as she thought it might be.

Hours later they were stuffed to the brim. In true Castle fashion there had been not one, but three dessert options. When the night had wound down, Jim thanked Rick for the meal and entertainment, referring to the ever entertaining Martha with a smile.

Kate walked him to the door. Her dad pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I'm glad I got to see you today Katie," he said preparing to open the door.

"Me too Dad."

"I've gotta say, I haven't seen you this happy in a really long time. Long before the shooting. I like him, I think he's good for you."

She smiled back shyly at her father. "I think so too."

* * *

When Martha and Alexis retired to their bedrooms for the night, Rick and Kate cuddled up on the couch with their wine. They sat close, Kate resting her legs on his lap, her head leaning on his shoulder. He reached over to grab her hand and mingled their fingers together until their palms were kissing. It was so comfortable and felt so right.

"I have to say I was a little nervous about today," he said tentatively.

"No," she feigned shock, bringing her hand to her chest. "I had no idea! You hide it so well," she teased him.

Castle had managed to put his foot in his mouth a few times with her father. Offering him wine, _when he did know he was an alcoholic_. Mentioning there would be a really hot scene in his book, _the one based on his daughter_. Jim took it all in stride though and it was obvious to him that this man cared about his daughter and was trying very hard, too hard to make a good impression. Castle had gotten more comfortable as the night went on and the two men ending up getting along well.

"He had a good time. I can tell when he doesn't like someone, and I'm pretty sure he likes you," Kate did her best to reassure him.

"But, I'm glad it's just us now," she added, her voice softer, more sultry.

"I love being here with you like this," he finally spoke softly, almost reverently.

"Me too Castle."

"And I love it when you call me Castle," he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She let a pleasant hum escape her lips in response.

"That sounds like a lot of things you _love_ about me."

She slowly moved her legs from his, tucked them underneath her. Kate moved a hand up to his solid chest, anchoring herself there as she pushed up to catch his lips in a searing kiss. She wasted no time, coaxing his tongue to tangle with hers. Her lips insistent, like delicious fire melting into his, causing his blood to pound through his chest, coursing rapidly through his body. He gave back what he got from her, pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked it until a breathless moan flew out of her mouth. In one quick movement she sank into his lap, her thighs bracketing his, her body a beautiful weight on his, pressing in all the right places. His head fell back in pleasure as her mouth descended to his neck. She nipped and kissed her way down, stopping only to pull his earlobe briefly into her mouth, to gently bite it and send waves of excitement throughout his body.

As he worked to catch his breath, she made her way back up to his mouth and captured it again.

He pulled back after a moment to search her eyes and said, "I also love kissing you."

"Me too," she said as she did that little trick that drove him wild, glancing down at his lips before looking back up to his eyes. Her desire and intention was clear, written all over her face.

"Maybe, we should slow down," he said holding his hand softly to the side of her face.

"Rick," she was serious now, lust swimming in her eyes, but also something more, something deeper. "We're ready. I know you, I trust you. And I want you," she said as sure as he'd ever seen her.

Her words and the smile she beamed at him as she said them were all the confirmation that he needed. He couldn't help but smile back at her. Rick had felt an undeniable connection to Kate almost since the day they met. Their relationship had made him a better person. She filled him with emotions he hadn't felt or allowed himself to feel in so long, and perhaps he'd never felt this way about another woman.

Rick took the hand on her cheek and ran it into her hair to bring her to him. She came so willingly, it made his heart skip a beat. He surprised her when instead of kissing her he wrapped his arms around her back tightly and hugged her, their chests pressing together. This tenderness from his only confirmed what she felt and what she wanted.

After soaking in his warmth, she brought her hands up to his face this time and rubbed her thumbs on the soft skin underneath his eyes watching them darken.

"Rick, make love to me."

His hands grabbed at her waist, dug into her with a delightful pressure as he pulled her deeper into his lap. He dove back into her eager mouth and drank from it. Sliding his tongue against hers as his hands wandered under her shirt to the soft skin underneath, delighting in her shudder. He brushed his fingers to the undersides of her bra, bracketing his hands at her ribs.

She wound her arms around his neck. She was enveloping him with her body and the sensation was one he wanted more of, wanted to last forever. He couldn't wait any longer and she gasped as his hands found their way to her ass, pressing her against him and lifting up. He stood and strode with her as quickly as he could on a course to his bed. Stopping only when she sucked in his lip, causing him to momentarily lose his balance.

He gently brought her down onto the bed, followed her and rested his weight on her. His legs intertwined with hers and he could already tell that she would be a perfect fit with his body, the anticipation stealing his breath. He pressed his forehead to hers, another type of kiss. The words were brimming within him. He was a man of words, a writer and he couldn't stop these from coming out as he looked down at her. Her dark hair contrasting on the light grey of the pillowcase, the room lit only by the shine of the moon streaming through the window. Her eyes were warm, waiting and wanting.

The words escaped him and he hoped it wasn't too soon, that even if she did not say it back, she might feel the same.

"I love you Kate."


	10. Chapter 10

She woke as first light started to infuse the bedroom. A warm glow illuminating the mirror on the wall in front of her; the promise of a beautiful day. Gentle heat enveloped her skin and infiltrated the depths of her body. It reminded her of that delicious warmth felt after a day spent out in the sun. Only this was better, this warmth also filled her heart, her soul. She was with him, _Rick._

And he was in love with her. In the moment last night, she hadn't been able to find the words to respond. She knew she felt it too, but expressing herself was something she was still working on. So, instead she'd pulled him in close, her hand gently caressing his cheek, willing him to see it in her eyes, and hoping to show him how she felt as she kissed him. The words would come in their time.

Now, he was curled around her. His arms a welcome weight, his legs tangled with hers underneath the sheets. Her head resting on his bare chest, hand extended over his heart as if she'd unconsciously been protecting it. He was still asleep as far as she could tell. The rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled slowly and evenly the only movement he made.

She nuzzled into him, ran her hand over the small patch of hair on his chest, just a slight movement as she didn't want to wake him; not yet. She couldn't hold back the smile that broke open on her face as she took him in. In her mind she replayed his words from last night and the several times that he had shown her his love, with his body and his tenderness. Just thinking of it now caused another wave of heat to course through her. She was happy, so happy.

She must have fallen back asleep because her next recollection of consciousness was a soft hand caressing her jaw. Her eyes slowly opened blinking the sleep away a few times, to find Rick close to her, his mouth mere inches away.

"Hey beautiful," his voice was deep and rich, the last remnants of sleep still obvious but very delightful.

"Good morning," she smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you but I couldn't resist touching you any longer."

"S'okay. It feels nice."

He leaned in to kiss her, no concern for morning breath or the fact that her hair was for sure a mess. She sank deeper into him, the new intimacy coming easily between them. He parted from her after a moment and a moan of delight left his throat.

"Every kiss is better and better," he said leaning back to see her face and notice the slight blush that had filled her cheeks.

"I really don't want to move, but I also really need to go to the bathroom," he said, the tiniest bit of shyness to his voice.

"It's fine Castle, I could go too," she said as she shifted so he could get up.

"Be right back," he said and he gave her a quick kiss before getting up.

This all felt so normal, so comfortable.

They ate breakfast in bed. It was late enough that the other women in the house had already been up, had eaten and were off for their shopping day. So he cooked for her and insisted they enjoy the meal in bed as a special treat.

She was still only in his t-shirt, the one she stole last night. It hung off her shoulder and reached mid-thigh and was apparently quite appealing to Rick. He'd had a hard time keeping his hands off of her all morning. Another round after breakfast would be inevitable; _and welcome_ she thought.

"I'm still hungry," he whined after finishing the last of the pancakes from his plate. He moved the tray away from his lap, setting it on the floor.

"Castle, you just had a plate full of food. How are you possibly still hungry?"

He moved her tray too, and then leaned back in to whisper into her ear. "I'm not hungry for food…" He dragged one finger over her skin, sliding the t-shirt further down her arm, exposing more of her to him. He leaned in to nip at her shoulder and the tendon that led up to her neck. A giggle escaped her throat at his eagerness, and the sensation he caused. This was new, Kate Beckett was not a giggler by nature.

They did nothing the rest of the day but eat, watch tv and make love. It was perfect.

He'd tried his hardest to get her to stay another night. The kiss at the door causing her toes to curl and her body to meld into his embrace. But she needed to go home, attend to the laundry in her closet, her empty fridge and prepare for work the next day, she did have a business to run. Begrudgingly he let her go, a promise to call or text before going to sleep. She was right though when she'd reminded him that he also needed to get some more writing done.

* * *

She came home to find an envelop halfway sticking out from under her apartment door. Though it had been a while since she last used her skills officially, detective mode instantly set in and she scanned the hallway up and down only to find it deserted. Whoever had left it was no longer around.

Cautiously she opened the door and found nothing out of sorts. She leaned down to grab the envelope, turning it in her hands, looking for an address or name but finding none. The small size indicated to her that there was little to no chance that it would be an explosive or any other threat to her so she opened it.

A key engraved with the number 47 was the only thing inside.

* * *

He missed her, one night without her and he felt he was already missing a piece of his heart. He wasn't usually one to be so needy but they were just getting started and everything was so wonderful. He already wanted all of her. Wanted her with him every night and every morning. Hopefully someday they would get to that he thought as he smiled. For now, there was coffee, which offered a great excuse to wish her good morning in person at the flower shop.

The little bell on the door signaled someone entering the shop and Kate's face lit up when she saw him. His eyes bright and his smile welcoming. Wow, it had been one night and she'd missed him already.

"Good morning gorgeous."

He handed over her coffee and leaned in close for a kiss.

"Hi, handsome. Thank you for this, the coffee and the kiss."

"My pleasure. So, you sleep ok?"

"I did," she bite the edge of her lip before continuing, "but, I missed you."

At that he abandoned his coffee, grabbed her waist and pulled her in close to him, winding his arms around her, her long lean arms coming up to curl at his neck.

"Wow, not even one night apart and you can't live without me, huh?" he smirked at her.

"Well, if you're going to play it that way, maybe it will be another night apart, just to prove I can handle it," she teased back.

"No, don't say that. I have a confession to make," he said quickly, "I missed you too. A lot."

She smiled and he kissed her then, his mouth anxious to be joined with hers once again. He backed her up into the counter of the storage room, her waist leaning against it as he pressed his body into hers. His hands searching for soft skin under her shirt as she drew him into a duel of tongues.

They didn't notice the precarious placement of a basket of flower petals, (ones that she saved for brides who wanted real petals for their flower girls), above her until it was too late. The intensity of her hitting the counter caused it to spill from the shelf and fall down on them from above. Soft, colorful petals raining over their heads and bodies before falling to the floor. They both pulled back from the kiss, still in each other's arms, as they broke out into laughter.

"OK, guys. You're cute. But maybe next time, get a room!" They hadn't noticed that Alexis had come in until that moment.

"Sorry sweetheart!" Rick called out to his daughter as another roll of laughter escaped them.

"It's ok," Alexis said "I'll grab the broom."

"I think that's my cue to leave," he said and he pulled Kate in for a quick goodbye kiss before heading out to write.

* * *

About a week later Rick was yet again on his way over to the flower shop with coffee for his girlfriend. They'd spent most of the previous day together at her place before parting for the night. Alexis wanting a movie night and some time with her dad. He'd left Kate with the promise of coffee the next morning.

Rick walked out of the loft and was halfway across the street when he noticed two police cars parked in front of The Wild Flower. Lights flashing, police tape draped across the front of her shop.

 _Oh, no_.

As he got closer he saw the broken glass all over the sidewalk. Her lovely window display smashed. Bites of color, probably crushed flowers all over the floor. He broke into a run as worry enveloped him.

 _Kate._

She wasn't there. He told the police the owner was his friend, but it didn't help much. The only thing they would tell him is that the owner had been there, but had left minutes prior to his arrival. They gave no details about the break-in and wouldn't even tell him if Kate was hurt or not, but he could see the police were still taking finger prints of her destroyed store.

He immediately called her several times but to his dismay it continued to go to voicemail. He left two messages, his voice shaking slightly, distressed that she hadn't answered. _She must be ok_ , he tried to reassure himself. The cops had seen her this morning. Maybe she was making calls to her insurance company.

He went to look for her, reaching her apartment in record time. He knocked, but there was no reply. He knocked again after a moment; put his ear to the door but there was no sound, no tv, no squeak in the floorboard in her entryway to signal she was coming to the door.

 ** _Kate where are you?_**

He texted her. No reply. No little bubble blinking back, letting him know she was typing a response.

Two hours had passed and he had called three more times. Alexis hadn't heard from Kate either, she wasn't scheduled to work that day. He went back to the shop to find the front boarded up with plywood, most of the glass cleaned from the sidewalk.

He couldn't go home, couldn't sit still, he needed to know that she was alright. He went back to her place and knocked again and again. Still no answer. Feeling defeated, he sunk down on the hard floor of her hallway and let his head fall back against the wall.

Rick did his best not to panic, but his heart was racing, dread filling his mind. What if something had happened to her? What if she was at the store during the break-in? What if she was at the hospital, hurt and alone? He was about to google the numbers for all the local hospitals when a text popped up on his screen.

 _ **I'm ok Castle**_

He called her immediately after reading the text. Thankfully this time she answered.

"Hey, Rick," she said slowly, her voice sounded distressed and unusually quiet.

"Kate! Thank goodness. Where are you? I was so worried about you. Are you ok?" All the words rushed out of him one right after another. The panic in his chest only slightly subsiding upon hearing her voice.

"I'm alright. The store, it was broken into last night."

"I know, I was there this morning. I thought-Kate I thought something happened to you, I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, Rick. I'm so sorry I didn't call you back sooner. I had to give a statement down at the precinct."

That surprised him since there had been several officers at her shop that morning. I would have made sense to take her statement there.

"Oh, they made you go down there?"

The pause was longer than normal before she answered, "Um, yeah."

Something wasn't right. She was acting strange and evasive. He tried to brush away the feeling, to explain her behavior away. This was a stressful situation, he got that, but it felt like something more was going on.

"Can I see you? How can I help?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine Castle. I just have a lot to deal right now."

"Kate, please let me help. I can hire someone, a company to help you fix up the shop, replace the glass. I can-"

"Ok," she conceded, essentially cutting him off, "meet me outside the coffee shop," and she hung up.

Something was definitely going on and it wasn't good.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been following along and left reviews! I hope you are enjoying the story. It's funny how when I start writing, the characters seem to take on a life of their own. This chapter has a little more angst to it, but I think you'll still enjoy. If there is one thing I love, it is for my beloved Caskett to be together. Enjoy!_

* * *

She was there waiting on the sidewalk when he arrived. He ran up and hugged her tightly as soon as he saw her, finally able to relax since the morning had begun. She allowed herself to be swept up into his arms and to breath him in, _one last time_.

"Hey. I'm so glad you're ok. What happened? You weren't there when the shop was robbed were you?"

She looked down as she responded, kicking at some imaginary stone or dirt on the sidewalk instead of looking at him.

"No, I wasn't there." She inhaled deeply before she spoke again and he was sure he saw her holding back tears. He went to reach for her, to comfort her but she backed away.

"Kate, what's going on?" worry flooded through him in waves as he watched her.

"Rick, I asked you here so I could tell you this in person."

"Tell me what?" Her behavior was so confusing. All he wanted to do was help her with whatever she needed but she was being so closed off.

"We can't see each other anymore."

He shook his head, unwilling to believe what he'd heard.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, Kate, no this is not happening…" he said holding his hands out to her.

"Rick, I'm sorry,"

His heart was breaking and he didn't understand why. Why was she doing this?

"I'm not being fair to you."

"Kate, stop. Whatever is going on, I'm here. Let me help you _please_ ," he all but pleaded with her.

This is not at all what he imagined the day would hold when he got up this morning.

"I just don't feel the same as you do. I'm not being fair to you," she continued and he could not believe it. Would not believe it.

"Why are you doing this? Yesterday we were fine, we were amazing actually," he insisted. "Kate, I _know_ what we have is real. I know you feel it too."

"I-" she faltered, she was searching for words now, something, anything he might believe but after a long pause she only said, "I don't. I'm sorry." She turned away from him.

This was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. She didn't have a choice though, she reminded herself again for the hundredth time that morning, as her mind flashed to the image of the envelope she'd found on the counter in her trashed flower shop. The envelope filled with surveillance pictures of Rick and Alexis and a threat that read:

 _ **you were warned to stay away.**_

 _She's leaving_ , he thought and he watched her turn and start to quickly walk away before he came to his senses.

"Kate! Stop!" He yelled as he rushed to follow her. He caught up with her quickly and took her elbow, coming to stand in front of her so he could stop her from leaving.

Tears were streaming down her face.

The sight of her distress, the pain he saw made his own eyes fill until they were brimming with salty liquid that threatened to spill over at any moment.

"Kate, I love you. Please, don't do this!"

A small voice, so unlike the one he'd come to love, came from her mouth and just repeated again, "I'm so sorry."

And then she was gone and he was left standing with his heart broken in the middle of the sidewalk. Shock made his legs feel as if they weighed a thousand pounds. As if they were stuck, had been cured into the very concrete he was standing on, immobilizing him forever.

* * *

"The detail is in place on the Castle family," Esposito confirmed over the phone an hour later.

"Thank you and thank Ryan for me," she said walking down the street on her way back to her apartment.

"They'll be safe. And we'll finally get 'em Kate."

"Yeah," she sighed as a reply before disconnecting the call. At least he would be safe.

She'd gone to Ryan and Espo after finding the note at the shop. She hadn't been looking into the case, no one had. The only explanation she could come up with was the cryptic key that had been left at her door the week earlier. It had to be involved somehow and if this case was moving forward of its own volition it was time to involve her partners. Detective or not, they were her family and if Castle wasn't safe, none of them were anymore. She needed them.

Though hope bubbled up inside of her at the thought of finally solving her mother's case and thus ensuring ongoing safety for her loved ones and herself, she felt empty and horrible for what she'd just done to Rick.

* * *

Reaching her apartment several hours later she was greeted with a large rectangular package outside her door. She wished the mystery gifts at her door would just stop. This one had a note, and a return address. It was from Castle.

 _ **Kate,**_

 _ **I bought this for you. I was hoping to give it to you at Christmas and**_

 _ **if we aren't going to be together, I still want you to have it.**_

 _ **Always,**_

 _ **Rick**_

She ripped open the layers of brown paper covering to reveal the painting from their first real date weeks prior of the little girl and her mother. She didn't notice her tears had started again until dark spots began to grow on the brown paper wrapping. _Sweet man._ Her heart broke a little more.

* * *

He poured himself a drink at home, scotch, and sulked in his office a long while. He'd sent the gift over right away. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him despite what she'd said. He knew deep down that something else was going on. Something that had to do with the flower shop robbery that morning.

He spent the next few hours pacing. Rick decided to abandon the second drink he had poured. He wasn't going to need it after all. He would not stay here immobile and do nothing, no he would fight for her. He would push his way in if that's what he needed to do because he loved her. He wouldn't let her push him away, not if she needed him and couldn't tell him. Not when he knew, had seen it and felt it. She loved him too.

* * *

Hours later, she was still at home. The boys had instructed her to stay put. It was easier for the detail they placed on her to keep her safe. She had been racking her brain for hours as to where that key came from, what it opened and how all of this was related. Ryan sent the key and the warning letter to be printed but so far there had been no hits. No leads.

A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts and she almost dropped the papers in her hands. She grabbed her gun and walked slowly to the door checking the peephole twice before opening the door.

"Rick, what are you doing here?"

He was holding a bouquet of flowers, white lilies and pink roses. He held them out to her, "Can I come in?"

This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. She needed to make every attempt to show that Castle was not important to whoever it was that had been watching them. Their break-up public on purpose. He couldn't be here and needed to leave. The sadness on his face haunted her though and her self-control wavered. She wasn't able to control her emotions. She couldn't shove them away as she had many times in the past, not with him. It was as if he saw right through her.

She was crying again. He'd only asked to come in and the tears were forming. She let him in and locked the door behind him, discarding her gun and the flowers on the table near her door.

"Kate," he began, fierce determination in his voice despite the despair in his eyes. "I'm not letting you go."

He took a step towards her, a challenge.

"If I did something to hurt you, to offend you I'm sorry. I'll do anything you need, Kate. But, I don't accept what you said to me earlier. I won't. I love you and I know you," he shifted his feet on the rug and took a deep breath gathering his strength.

"I know what makes you laugh. I know what has broken your heart in the past. I know how I feel when I kiss you, when you hold me. I know the warmth I see in your eyes when you smile at me. I know how your body feels with mine when we make love and I know it is not true when you say you don't feel the same."

The tears broke free and ran down her cheeks. She couldn't speak, was frozen in her spot taking in his words. She couldn't lie. He saw through it.

Rick brought his hand slowly to her face, his movements were with great care as not to spook her. And he brushed the hair back from her face, putting it behind her ear. When she finally looked back up at him, he was crying as well and that is what finally broke her. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she couldn't deny him. She couldn't push him aside despite her fear.

Kate reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her and kissed him with all she had to give. He accepted her, his body surrounding her, his mouth caressing hers for a long time. When she finally pulled back, chest heaving to catch her breath, she rested her forehead against his.

Her voice was whisper quiet like she had a secret that was just between them, "You're right. I'm so sorry. I so sorry I hurt you, Rick. And I-I do feel the same. I love you."

He sighed in relief, "Oh, Kate. I thought I'd lost you." He kissed her again, pulling her in closer to him and drank her in. When the tightness had finally left his chest and he could breath again, he asked her what he needed to know.

"I need to know that is going on Kate. You need to let me in, let me help you."

She nodded her head, "Ok, I'll tell you everything," she said leading him to the couch so she could let him in on everything she'd kept secret all this time. _She could do this, they could do this, together._


	12. Chapter 12

She shared with him about being blackmailed after her shooting and the new photos that had arrived from the break-in at the flower shop. Showed him pictures of the key and explained it's mysterious arrival just days beforehand. She let him in on everything and she finally felt so free in doing so.

The news was difficult to hear, especially when he realized that his family could be in danger. But at least now he knew why she had wanted to push him away. She was trying to keep them safe. His heart yearned for her though. She seemed to be looking out for everyone else. He wanted to be the one to look out for her, to help her, to love her.

"You are sure that Alexis is safe then?" he asked after she'd finished explaining.

"Espo and Ryan put a detail on her too, Castle. They know what they are doing but you might want to encourage her to stay home if possible. Just in case, just while we figure out what's going on."

"Ok, I'll let her know to stay put tomorrow. Now," he paused to take in a deep breath, "let's solve this Kate," he gave her a small smile, one he hoped would reassure her that they could do this together.

"So, our next step is to figure out where this key came from and what it opens," he said pacing in her living room. He was formulating a plan. The look on his face was not unlike the one she'd seen so many times when he was in writing mode. While he was trying to put pieces of a story together.

"Castle, I wanted you to know what was going on, what we are up against but I cannot have you looking into this on your own. It's not safe."

"Kate, if you think that I am going to just sit around and do nothing you're wrong." He sat down next to her on the couch, linked her hand in his and rested them on his lap.

"We need to finish this. I won't sit around while you, my daughter and other people we care about could be in danger. And I know how much you need closure for your mom. I promise we won't do anything stupid. We can ask Ryan and Espo to do anything dangerous but Kate, this is what I'm good at. Figuring out the story, putting wild theories together and seeing where they go. What could it hurt?"

She took a pause, looking up at the ceiling in thought before responding,

"Ok, but you have to promise me, no running around snooping or calling attention to yourself-"

"Deal. And...Kate, the same goes with you running at a lead on your own. Remember you are not a cop anymore. Call your team for the cop stuff, _please_ ," he added softly.

She looked up at him with her big hazel eyes, fighting her own past inner determination and frankly, carelessness when it came to her mother's case. This time had to be different. This time there was so much more at stake.

"Ok, deal."

She already felt so much lighter after she had let her old partners in on being blackmailed and now that Castle was wholeheartedly in this with her, she finally felt the beginnings of hope creep back into her mind. Hope, that they really could catch who was behind her mother's murder and put this to rest once and for all.

He leaned in to seal their agreement with a kiss.

"So, let's brainstorm. The key…"

* * *

It had been several hours of throwing out random ideas and theories. Thoughts of what the key could open repeatedly negated as Ryan checked the train stations, local gyms and other public areas. The key fit none of the locks. It had to be a private safe or lock box, safety deposit box maybe.

"Kate, something must have happened or must have changed. We need to think of who the main players in all of this could be. Who had their hand in it? Who can we link to this? The key had to have come from someone trying to help you. Someone on your side or else why would they give it to you, why now?"

"That makes sense, but who?"

"Montgomery."

"Castle, he's dead," the exasperation dripping through her voice, the emotional stress and exhaustion from the day starting to take over.

He responded gently, "Kate, I know that. What I mean is what about someone close to him? Maybe Evelyn could shed some light on this. She might know who he gave things too. Other acquaintances? I don't know but I feel like she could be a place to start."

"Evelyn, huh? I guess, I mean, we could talk to her, but we can't reveal too many specifics about what's going on now. I don't want to tarnish her memory of Roy. But.. it would be better than doing nothing."

"Good, we have a plan. First thing in the morning we go see her. It's almost midnight, do you um," he looked so hesitant to ask, "mind if I stay tonight?"

She had really screwed up to make him feel he might not be welcome at her home.

"Rick, of course you can stay. _Please stay_."

She had to make things right between him, she needed to remember to continue to let him in. She took his hand and led him back to her bedroom.

She began to remove her clothes from the day and pulled out a sleep shirt from the drawer. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he shed his shirt and pants leaving him only in his boxers. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him this way, but being with him now after almost losing him, almost pushing him out of her life made her that much more grateful they could still share this intimacy. She hadn't ruined them as she'd feared.

She let him use the restroom first and when she emerged after her turn he was tucked in her bed on what was now his side. The small lamp on her side table illuminating a soft glow over the half of his face that was visible, making all of his features look soft and gentle, relaxed. He looked like he belonged here.

She pulled off her robe, laying it on the chair by her bed, crawled in and turned out the light. She thought that maybe he was asleep, his eyes were already closed, but soon the caress of his hand was on her waist and she felt him wiggle closer until their bodies were perfectly aligned. The warmth from his chest spreading over her back as he found her hand, twined it with his and rested them just below her breasts.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear and then placed a kiss right below on the soft flesh of her neck.

"I love you, too. Thank you, for not letting me push you away. For coming to find me."

"Always, Kate."

* * *

"So there is no one else you can think of that he left things to in his will?" Kate asked again.

Evelyn had been kind to let them in and catch up over coffee before she began to look for the answers they needed. Rick had known Evelyn for years, just as he'd known Roy. But so far, there was nothing they could gather that would be of help. Many of Roy's other friends had been looked into by Ryan and Espo right after he'd been killed.

Evelyn was never told the whole story about what had really happened with Roy, but she was a smart woman, a true cop wife. She had come to suspect over time that her husband died for a cause and that there may be things that she hadn't known about him. Kate would make sure she only ever knew that he had risked himself for her, and that they honored his memory and always would.

"I'm sorry Kate. I wish that I could be of more help," Evelyn explained.

"What about this key?" Castle asked showing her the pictured Kate had on her phone of the key.

"That doesn't look familiar either." She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

"The only thing that I know has changed lately, thinking about people Roy knew was his friend from way back, Michael Smith passed away a few days ago."

"Michael Smith? How did he die?"

"Heart attack is what I heard from his wife."

"Thank you Evelyn. I know it's not easy to trudge up this old stuff. I still think of Montgomery all the time," Kate remarked quietly as she placed her hand over Evelyn's.

"It's ok Kate, really anything I can do to help you," she said giving Kate's hand a squeeze back.

"Thank you."

* * *

She called Ryan and Esposito as they were leaving and had them track down everything they could on Smith, just in case he was somehow related.

"Espo, have Lanie get those autopsy records, see if they are legit," she insisted as Castle pulled back out into traffic.

"Sounds like you miss bossin' me around, Beckett. It comes so naturally to you," Espo chided her.

"Sorry, I guess the old habits are still with me."

"No problem, it kind of feels like old times working on a case together again."

"Yeah, it does. Let's try to get this one solved once and for all."

"On it," he said before hanging up.

* * *

"So, what do you want for lunch my lady?" Rick inquired trying to infuse some lightness into her day as he continued driving.

"I'm not hungry."

"Kate, when was the last time you ate? I know you didn't eat the toast I made this morning."

"I guess-I don't really remember. I guess it's been awhile."

"Ok, we're going to Remy's, you need to eat and I will not take no for an answer," he said attempting to be commanding, but coming off more sweet than anything.

"Ok."

They ate in relative silence. Both thinking over ideas for the case, and what their next move should be. They were about to stand to pay the bill when her phone buzzed, jumping on the table with an incoming call.

"Ryan, what's up?"

"Beckett, we got him."

"Who? Got who?"

"It's over. The key belonged to Smith."

Kate sat back down in the booth, landing hard on her backside, before her legs gave out on her. Rick rushed back to her side, his eyes wide and pleading her to share what she'd heard on the other line.

"Ryan, explain. Please."

"His wife let us try the key out in the safe at home about but it wasn't a fit. She told us she always suspected he had a safe at his office and when we went there-Beckett we found everything we needed. The safe was full of files explaining everything. The ransom money, dirty cops, Raglan and how they'd been blackmailed by someone else. Someone powerful, who used the money for his political gain."

"Ryan! Who!" she all but yelled, _she_ _needed to know._

Rick left money for the food on table and shuffled Kate out the door realizing her need for more privacy to continue her phone call.

"Senator Bracken."

"I can't-I can't believe this. Are you sure? Do you have enough evidence? We need to make this stick. Bracken?"

"Beckett," it was Espo now, they must have put the call on speaker.

"We got him. We have him in custody. We have bank records and there is a recording. Kate, he admits to having your mother murdered on the tape. It's over."

She could barely stand and without realizing it had stepped back to lean against the rough brick of the building behind her. Her heart was racing and her head spinning at the news. The words she'd wanted to hear for so long seemed unreal.

 _It's over. They got him._

Rick was by her side, his hand holding onto her upper arm, eyes glued to her face as he watched the tears begin their descent from hers, leaving wet trails on their way down her cheeks.

"They got him, Rick. It's over," she wept after she'd hung up. He pulled her into his chest and anchored her in his arms as her body shook from the news. He held her for a long while, neither in a rush to move. He would hold her as long as she needed. He'd hold her forever.

When she finally pulled back from his arms she spoke with strength, "I need to see him, Castle. I need to go to the precinct and see that this is real."

"Anything you need. Let's go now," he said as he took her hand and they walked together back to the car.


	13. Chapter 13

The ride up the familiar elevator at the 12th felt as if it was taking forever. She didn't remember it ever taking as long as it did today. When the doors finally opened and she stepped into the bullpen, Castle a few steps behind her a strange feeling came over her. The precinct seemed unchanged, yet different at the same time. Her old desk occupied by someone far less tidy than she was. She noticed that trinkets from several other desks had changed or shifted, but other things remained the same. The same no smoking and help prevent suicide posters still on the same places on the walls, and the smell a mix of gym socks, stale coffee and pizza filled the air just as it always had.

"Beckett," Esposito called as he noticed her stock still in the middle of the room. She was shaken from her thoughts and walked towards he and Ryan.

"Guys, I need to see him. Is he in holding?"

"I don't think that's the best idea Beckett," Ryan started looking slightly nervous at her request.

"Kevin, please. I need to see for myself, I need this to be over."

Her old partners shared a glance at each other before apparently coming to a silent agreement.

"He's in interrogation 1," Espo replied. "You can have a look from behind the glass."

"Thanks," she said sincerely. Though she was no longer a cop, she would always be their sister in the most meaningful sense. They had her back.

Her heart was pounding as she headed towards interrogation, the boys and Castle trailing behind. Rick was doing his best to give her space and to follow her lead.

She opened the door and stopped in front of the mirror and took in the sight of the man before her.

He was middle-aged, hair receding a bit in the front. His head was dipped slightly down and his hands were cuffed and attached to the table in front of him. He looked so much smaller than the man she'd seen on tv and on campaign ads. She wondered how someone who looked so defeated now, could have been behind all the destruction, pain and death that had occurred.

Ryan spoke after a few moments, "He hasn't confessed to anything, but we don't need him to. We have the tapes and that allowed us to get warrants for his place, his offices, his bank accounts. We've got him on embezzlement, money laundering and about a dozen other crimes that will keep him in jail for a long time."

"So, it's really done?" she said more to herself than anything.

"It's done Kate," Espo replied.

She took another glance at the man before turning and walking out the door and back to Ryan and Esposito's desks.

"Thank you. Thank you both for helping me with this," she said and then leaned in to give each a quick hug.

"We're here whatever you need, you know that," Ryan replied.

Castle shook hands with both men and suggested they should all go out for drinks after things had settled down in a few weeks. All agreed they would like that.

Castle waited until they were back in the elevator and on the way to the lobby before reaching over and silently taking her hand in his.

* * *

He walked her up to her door that night. He knew that she was safe, would be safe now but Castle felt a deep need to make sure she made it inside in one piece. She told him not to stay that night, she wanted some time alone. She'd told him to go home and hug his daughter and make sure that she was ok after everything that had happened. It wasn't every day that a teenager needed a protective police detail on them. However, he was finding it to be an extremely difficult task to leave her there alone.

Every fiber of his being knew that she was going to break down that night. The last 15 years of her life had been consumed with this case. She'd been left with no closure over her mother's murder for so long. It was going to take a toll on her and he wanted to be there. He ached to hold her and try to soothe some of the pain the end of this would bring up. Yes, there would finally be justice, but at the same time it did not bring her mother back.

He would respect her wishes though. Give her some space, let her grieve again, but he'd be there in the morning and he'd hold her then.

"Can I get you anything before I leave," he asked softly, reaching out to rub his hands up and down her arms.

"I'll be fine Castle."

"Kate," he waited for her to look up from the spot on the floor she'd been studying, "Call me or text me if you need anything. If you want to talk or cry or anything. Please. And if you need me to come over I will be here anytime of the night."

He is such a kind, wonderful man and she was extremely grateful to have him in her life.

"Thank you, Rick, that is really sweet. I think I'm just going to shower and head to bed. It's been a long day. But, I will. Call or text I mean. I will."

She stepped in close to him then and wrapped her arms around his neck. He banded his own arms around her waist to bring her flush with him and they hugged tightly. Each needed comfort after the day they'd had. The strength from his arms wrapped around her helped more than he could know.

She rose up on her toes ever so slightly to reach his ear, "I couldn't have done this without you Rick. Thank you."

He gave her an extra squeeze in response, "We're better together, Kate." With that he pulled back to give her a short, sweet kiss and said good night. If he didn't leave now, he wouldn't be able to at all.

Kate held her emotions at bay as she showered and changed. Before retiring to her bed for the night, she reached down under it and pulled out a wooden box and brought it to rest on her quilt as she sat and settled in against the headboard of her bed.

She ran her fingers over the latch on the front of the old box. The metal had a patina now, the brass now with tinges of green, showing its age. She opened it and picked up a few of the photographs on the top. Her mother's face and memories shared together staring back at her. She pick up one of Johanna holding her as a newborn, smiling proudly at the camera with her new baby daughter.

Kate had many photos framed in her house of her mother, of her family as a child but these were the other special ones. There was something special about being able to hold them, to feel their age. The photo had faded some, tinges of tan and shades of brown, the edges a little worn from behind held. Kate ran her finger over the textured surface of her mother's face. She had been such a beautiful woman inside and out. A tear fell and landed on her crossed legs as she remembered her mom. _I finally got him, mom. It's finally over._

After several moments had passed Kate nestled the pictures back into the box. Before closing it, she reached for the chain hanging around her neck and pulled it out from under her shirt. She held the ring that had been threaded through the chain for so many years between her fingers and gazed at it for a moment. She slowly removed the necklace and placed it in the wooden box and closed the lid, her fingers caressing the top one more time.

Kate set the box down on her bedside table, not quite ready to tuck it back under the bed yet. She felt surprisingly peaceful. The only tears she shed that night were the few that gently escaped as she was looking through her memory box. She was ready to move forward now. There was finally justice for her mother, closure for her father and herself and now a future that included a man she loved dearly and a family that had already accepted her into their lives.

She slept well that night. There were no nightmares, but she did dream of her mother. She dreamt of her mother's soft hand holding hers as a little girl, their arms swinging back and forth as they walked through the park on a summer day.

Johanna looked down at young Kate, smiled and with her soothing voice, just as she remembered it spoke to her, "Katie, you did it. Remember I told you, that you were capable of doing anything you wanted to. I love you Katie." The scene quickly faded away in her dream, the feeling of her mother's love washing over her.

* * *

She woke to the sound of knocking at her door the next morning. It was much later than she normally slept, her body and mind obviously exhausted from the ordeal of the past days. The clock by her bed read 9:20. It had to be Castle at the door.

She slipped her robe back on before opening the door to find Rick there, a to go coffee holder and a brown bag from their favorite pastry shop in his hand.

"Good morning beautiful," he said stepping in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning. Umm, that smells delicious."

"How'd you sleep?" he asked casually, but she could see the worry on his face as he awaited her response.

"Well, actually. I'm doing ok," she said as they sat together on the couch and he began pulling out the assortment of bare claws and doughnuts he'd brought over.

"I feel like a weight has been lifted from my chest. Like I can actually breathe again. It's been a really long time since I've felt this way."

"I'm so glad Kate. I can't imagine what things have been like for you all these years."

"So, how is Alexis doing? I hope that this didn't hurt her too much. I would hate to be the cause of trauma to your daughter."

"Hey, this is not your fault. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't help but worry that this ruined everything."

"Alexis is fine, she is not traumatized. Now that there's no real danger anymore I think she found it kind of exciting. She is wondering if she will still have a job at your shop though."

"Right, I need to get the shop fixed up. The insurance company will cover most of it. I should go down there today and get things started."

"So, you are going to open back up again?" he inquired.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I was just wondering if now that the case is solved if you were, um, going to go back?"

"Go back… to being a detective?" she questioned him back.

"Yeah."

"Well I hadn't really thought about it. I mean there have been times when I've wanted to go back. I didn't want to resign in the first place. But, the shop has come to mean a great deal to me as well. I don't think I could bear to shut down."

"I didn't intend to stress you out about this today. It was just a thought. Why don't I go with you to help clean up the shop. We can keep busy together?"

"Sounds like a good first step."


	14. Chapter 14-Epilogue

_Epilogue_

* * *

 _Six months later…_

Spring. She loved spring. Everything that had been essentially dead all winter long, suddenly sprang back to life. The trees had leaf buds and some were blooming colors of white and pink tiny flowers, filling the air with the most delicious scent. The tulip bulbs had poked through the leftover snow piles and had now opened in colors of red, purple and yellow. Spring reminded her to hope. Though things appeared bleak over a long winter, the mystery of life always came back year after year.

Spring also brought a joyous sense of love. Rick and Kate were no strangers to that feeling. Their relationship had only grown over the winter months. It was a rare night that they spent apart now. Kate more a stranger in her own apartment than in Rick's. It felt wonderful.

The Wild Flower was flourishing after the semi-remodel that had been done to fix the damage from the previous fall. It was better than new and this time the shop not only reminded her of her mother, but of Castle, Alexis and Martha. Her new _family_. They had been alongside her every step of the way, from days of sweeping up debris with Castle, to Martha helping pick new paint colors and to Alexis helping her change the setup of the back room.

She had often thought about going back to being a detective and she still might some day, but for now this is where she wanted to be. This is what made her happy. Castle had made it abundantly clear that he would cheer her on and support any decision that she made he just wanted her to be happy.

Today she'd rose early, earlier than normal to put the final touches on the bouquets for a wedding that would be picked up this morning.

She was so engrossed in putting the final pearl pin to secure the ribbon on the bride's bouquet that she didn't hear the little bell on the door ring.

"Kate," he called walking in, holding the familiar to go cups from _their_ coffee shop. She startled momentarily at his voice before turning to see him and breaking into a smile. He still made her insides melt.

"Hey, babe," she replied as she came around the counter to greet him with a kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning gorgeous," he smiled. Kate paused to look at him. Something was going on, he looked...was he _nervous_?

"Everything ok?" she asked reaching for the coffee cup she assumed was hers. He surprised her by taking a step back from her and taking both coffees with him. "Rick, what gives?"

He took a deep breath, and was obviously thinking of what to say.

"Kate," he said face suddenly very serious and a little flushed, "before I give you this coffee I have to tell you something."

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good."

"No, it-it is, I mean I think-I hope it is," he rambled in a very _unCastle_ like way. He was normally so good with words.

He composed himself and tried again.

"Kate,"

"Yes, _Rick_ ," she semi-teased him with a smile.

She watched him put the coffees down on the counter before looking deep into her eyes and taking a breath.

"I love you. You are, well after Alexis, the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She could feel her heart rate start to race. _Is what I think happening, really happening?_

"Being with you has made me a better man," he reached forward to take one of her hands, "You have filled my heart with joy, with love, with belonging, Kate."

He picked up one of the coffee cups and knelt down on one knee before her. That is when she saw the thin white string tied around the cup. He turned the cup so she could see that thread through it was a beautiful, antique style diamond ring. It was the perfect not too big, not too small size and was complemented with two small sapphires, one gracing each side of the diamond. Her free hand flew to her mouth of its own volition, awe filling her.

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me, Kate?" he asked, his heart on his sleeve as he lifted the cup up to her.

She felt the tears instantly forming in her eyes. Pure joy that had to escape as she answered with an enthusiastic, "Yes! Rick, yes!" As he stood she threw her arms around him and he returned the embrace, trying his best not to spill the coffee in his hand as they kissed.

When they stopped for air, he set the cup down, untied the ring and slipped it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. He knew her so well.

"Rick, it's perfect. It is so beautiful. I love you," she said reaching to cup his face with her hands. "I love you so much. You make me so happy, you make me a better woman. I love the way you love me Castle. I am so happy I get to be your wife."

He beamed at her words and with that they kissed again, delighting in the perfection of the moment. They were engaged, in the place where they met, with the same coffee he'd brought her that morning he first asked her out so many months earlier, in the shop they rebuilt together.

* * *

 _Several years later…_

It never ceased to amaze her, just how wonderful a book felt in her hands. The weight of the paper, the hardback cover adding such substance. The smell as the pages were turned and the coarseness of the paper as she ran her fingers down the page. Nothing modern, no electronic version could ever compare to that feeling of opening a new book. Of course this book was special, extra special, because it was his.

Her amazing husband had finished his fifth Nikki Heat book and just presented it to her. Sitting side by side on their bed, he was fidgeting, waiting for her to open it and go to the page he knew she'd go to first. The dedication.

The first Nikki Heat was of course dedicated to her; he'd called her extraordinary. The second to his 'brothers' at the 12th for all their help and stories of real cases. The next dedicated to both her and Alexis and the fourth again to Kate, each dedication expressing its own special message.

She had an idea that this one would be dedicated to the newest member of the family, their baby daughter who was now nearing seven months old.

She quickly found the page and smiled at the words. He always knew just what to say.

 _ **For Lily,**_

 _ **My heart overflows.**_

 _ **May our love help you to bloom, always.**_

"Rick it's perfect. I'm so proud of you," she smiled, running her hand over the book again before leaning in to kiss him.

A cry was heard throughout the loft as they were mid-kiss. Lily was awake.

"I've got her!" Alexis shouted from the other room. They could hear Alexis talking to her little sister as she climbed the stairs, assuring her that she was coming to get her.

Rick and Kate looked back at each other. Rick took her hand and they smiled, love beaming in each of their faces. They had a beautiful life, a wonderful family. It was better than either could have ever imagined.

* * *

 _A/N: So we have reached the end. I thank you for reading along and for the lovely comments which encouraged me. I had fun writing this version of them. I hope to have another story ready soon._


End file.
